


Do you believe anyone can be a good person, if they just tried? (Edited)

by TheDemonChick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Mention of rape and sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonChick/pseuds/TheDemonChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky had lived on the street since age 14. She knew the ins and outs of how everything worked. She's worked at picking locks and stealing things till she was almost an expert... So what happens when she's caught by a bad boy skeleton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I can just barely recall the last happy memory with my parents.

It was my sixth birthday. My mom decided to take the family, me, her, my dad, and my little brother, to the park. We played for hours and then got ice cream. It was the last time… I was ever happy with my parents, the last time I ever saw them smile… the last time I ever saw my brother.

A couple months after that my brother was killed in the crossfire of a gang turf war. Then my parents began fighting because my dad was part of the gang that shot him and he refused to leave. Soon I was in a mutually abusive family… It was pure hell… So when I turned 14, I ran away.

Now here I am today, still living on the street with a different name, stealing to get by… But what happens when I get caught by some bad boy skeleton?


	2. Midnight Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine steal gone sour. Stupid bad boy skeleton.

It was a routine steal. Just pick the lock, get in, get what the customer ordered, and get out.

I picked the lock easily and got inside. I snuck to the room they said it would be in.

I smirked when I saw it, it was some kind of expensive necklace. I reached out to grab it only to be lifted by a yellow aura.

“God dammit!” I cursed loudly struggling to get down.

I heard a deep chuckle, “I’d appreciate if you kept it down, bud. I got a kiddo sleeping upstairs.”

Somehow in my struggling I managed to flip myself upside down. I looked over at the snickering monster. I guess I should have figured it was a monster because of the whole magic thing.

I gave him a quick once over. He wasn’t bad looking by any means. He was a tall, slim skeleton with two cracks in his skull, one going up over his head and the other down into his mouth. He was wearing a half cut leather jacket that had a fluffy hood over a cream colored turtle neck, both of which had rolled up sleeves just over his elbow. He was also wearing dark grey colored skinny jeans with a black belt that had a golden belt buckle.

I let out a small scoff, “Are you serious with the wannabe bad boy look?”

He smirked bringing me closer to him by the aura, “Not quite the reaction I’m used to but to each their own. Better question is, how did you get in my house?”

I smirked back, “Heh, You should invest in harder to pick locks.”

He nodded slightly, “Noted, now…” His one eye emitted a ghastly yellow glow as he glared at me, “Unless you want to have a b-”

“G? What are you doing?” He was cut off by a tired child’s voice.

We both looked over to the doorway seeing a maybe 10 year old kid rubbing their eyes. I’ll admit the kid was adorable in their blue footie pajamas with their brown hair cut in a bob.

The skeleton holding me, G I assume, rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh… N-Nothing kiddo, just go back to bed.”

They finally opened their caramel brown eyes to look at us. Then they frowned, “G, why are you being mean to the pretty girl?”

My cheeks dusted pink at the compliment. I was definitely not used to this.

G sighed, “She broke into the house and tried to steal something. I’m just warning her not to come back.”

The kid shook their head, “What if she needs help? That would explain why she was trying to steal from us. She’s probably homeless and needs help.”

I blushed even more glaring at wall like it was most interesting thing I had ever seen. There was a long silence.

And I was the one to break it finally looking back at the kid, “Look ki-”

“Frisk.”

I paused, “Um… Okay… Look Frisk, I’m really not a good person. I’ve done a lot of… bad things and-”

“Did you do it because you wanted to or because you had to?” Frisk cut me off with wide, innocent eyes.

I stared at them wide eyed before looking away, “W-Well, because I had to but that’s-”

“See! So you aren’t a bad person! You just need help to do good things again!” They cut me off again.

I stopped short unable to fight with their cute logic. I looked over at G for help but he simply stared at Frisk with a thoughtful expression.

G shrugged, “If you think you can help her then sure.”

I was suddenly dropped landing on the floor with an ‘oof’.

Frisk cheered running over and throwing their arms around my neck as I sat up, “Yay! New friend!” I froze completely unsure of how to react. Fortunately, they pulled away to smile at me, “What’s your name?”

I hesitated, “Lucky…”

Frisk tilted their head, “That’s a weird name.”

I shrugged, “It’s the only name I go by.”

Frisk blinked at me innocently, “So… it’s not your real name?”

I froze. I couldn’t exactly say it was my street name.

“U-Uh, t-think of it like a nickname.”

They nodded happily satisfied with the answer before looking up at G, “So can she stay in the guest room?”

G nodded, “Sure, You head onto bed. I’m going to show… Lucky to her room.”

Frisk nodded in child like innocence rushing away to their room.

I slowly got up dusting myself off, “I-If you want I can just leave…”

G sighed, “As much as I wish you could, the kid is uh… very determined to help the world. If you left, they’d be upset and most likely try to find you…”

I hugged my arms around myself, “They’ll give up soon enough… That’s what everyone does.” I noticed him staring at me with an odd expression making me realize what I just said. I cleared my throat blood rushing to my face, “A-Anyway, just show me where I’m sleeping.”

He nodded leading me up the staircase to the room at the very end. He opened the door and I went inside with some hesitation.

It was a simple room with a bed, a night table, and a dresser. There was also a small balcony. I hugged my arms around myself mumbling a thank you as he left.

I hesitated before sitting down on the bed. It was… nice but way too odd. When was the last time I slept in a bed? Two years ago, I think… It was when a gang leader was trying to coax me into being a part of his gang and thought offering me a place to stay would change my mind.

I immediately stood up from the bed at the memory. I blew out a shaky sigh going to the balcony. There was actually a small laying chair, you know the ones you find at the pool when you want to sun tan.

I sighed sitting down. It wasn’t as comfortable as the bed but… It would work.

I put my bag under my head shivering a little as the cold night air breezed by.

I sighed closing my eyes and letting myself drift off.

For the first time in months, I felt… safe.


	3. A 'heart-to-heart' talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky and G talk about things.

I woke up with a start my scream catching in my throat.

I tried to catch my breath realizing where I was. Nightmares weren’t an uncommon thing for me. When you’ve lived on the street for almost 3 years, you’ve definitely seen some things that would make the toughest of people scream.

I suddenly realized that I was covered by a blue blanket. It was just long enough to cover me.

I hesitated before I got up. I put my bag back over my head so it was slanted across from my shoulder to my hip. I sighed as I walked down the stairs my eyes catching the clock on the wall. 6:45 am…

I walked into the kitchen seeing G was there sipping what looked to be coffee.

He looked up noticing my presence, “Oh hey.”

I simply nodded sitting down across from him.

“So uh… Can I ask you some things?” He asked, surprisingly politely, after a sip of coffee.

I looked at him quizzically for a minute, “Um… Sure I guess. I mean if you’re allowing me to stay here it’s the least I can do.”

He chuckled, “So, I’m guessing the kiddo was right when they guessed you were homeless.” I nodded in comfirmation. “So just how long have you been homeless?”

I let out a sigh, “Well, I don’t know if I consider it ‘homeless’, I mean I lived on the street but that’s what I decided to do. It wasn’t like I got kicked out or something stupid… But to answer your question, I’ve been living on the street since I was 14, so almost 3 years officially.”

He raised a nonexistant eyebrow, “Almost? How old are you?”

I chuckled weakly, “I’m 17 but I didn’t actually run away until two months after my birthday. The official day I ran away is two weeks from now.”

He chuckled smirking lightly, “You kept track of the day you ran away?”

I found myself laughing lightly at how silly it sounded, “Yea, I know it’s kinda weird but… It was an important day for another reason… I’d like to remember it…” I saw him giving me an amused expression so I quickly defended myself, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not one of those girls who will remember when a guy first got me flowers but there are a few important dates that I remember for personal reasons.”

He chuckled, “So did you sleep well?” I paused before nodding hesitantly. He chuckled again, “So the chair on the balcony was comfortable then?”

I froze, “Uh…”

He snickered, “I checked on you after I got Frisk to bed. You were shivering like crazy… Mind telling me the reason you decided to sleep outside in the middle of September?”

I hesitated, “Well… Just don’t tell anyone okay?” He nodded and I rubbed my back of my neck awkwardly, “The last time I slept in a bed… wasn’t the best experience… To put it short, I woke up in the middle of a guy trying to take my clothes off.” I gave a weak, hollow chuckle, “I remembered it when I sat down on the bed and… it just felt wrong to sleep in it.” I shook my head, “I know that sounds stupid considering it happened 2 years ago but it just bugs me.”

“It’s understandable.” I looked over at him in question getting a shrug in response, “I mean, you were nearly assaulted, it was most likely traumatizing. I just hope we can get you inside before winter starts.”

I stared at him for a long while slowly processing what he said…

I sighed deeply looking away, “You don’t have to be nice to me you know…”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Heh.” I looked over at him with a playful but dark expression, “You and I both know that I’m not exactly someone that should be saved… You checked me, you’ve seen my EXP.”

His pupils were gone for a minute but they quickly returned and he smirked leaning closer to me, “That amount of EXP doesn’t come killing someone… it comes from winning a fight with a human. Human versus human fights are different from a monster versus human fights.” He chuckled, “Your EXP level came from fighting at least two humans at once and winning.”

I was almost snarling at him as stood up leaning across the table so my face was an inch from his, “What is it going to take to convince you that I’m not worth saving?!”

He simply smirked at me, “I don’t know if you're worth saving or not… but the kiddo sure seems to see somethin’ in you. I trust their judgement. You should learn to trust it too.”

My snarl died down to a small weak glare as I breathed slightly deeper. I let out a huff as I sat back down.

He chuckled, “Anyway, I wanted to ask at least one more thing.” I nodded and he smiled, “What’s your trait? I mean all humans have a soul trait when they’re born so… what’s yours?”

I blushed slightly chuckling nervously, “I’m going to be honest and say that I was never really taught about soul traits… My parents never liked talking about my soul because it was somehow different from others…”

G tilted his head with slightly curious eyes, “Okay… What color is your soul?”

I paused again getting slightly embarrassed, “Um… W-Well… I…” I looked away my face bright red, “My soul is purple… My parents always said it was weird because both their souls are light blue.”

G shrugged, “It’s not really weird. It’s slightly rarer because your personality is usually influenced by your parents but it’s not impossible.”

I looked down at my hands which were fidgeting in my lap, “So um… What is my soul trait exactly?”

I could feel him stare at me when I glanced up to see he was smiling at me. I blushed even more looking back down.

He started to chuckle, “I’m sorry. You just… remind me of a child. I’ve never seen someone your age so embarrassed about soul talk.”

I stuck my tongue at him childishly crossing my arms, “Are you gonna tell me or not?”

He chuckled again, “Perserverance.”

I thought for a moment before shrugging, “I’ve never been known for that… The most I’ve been known for is pure luck.”

He leaned his elbows on the table, “That where ‘Lucky’ comes from? I know it’s not really a ‘nickname’ so who gave it to you?”

I stopped short the air leaving my lungs in an instant. Just the memory of his sick smile in my head was enough to make me shake.

Then the tension in the air was broken by a sweet voice, “Morning G, Morning Lucky.”

I shook myself out of my daze turning to smile shakily at the small child, “Morning Frisk.”

They surprised me by climbing into my lap. They sat facing the table unable to see my shocked expression.

A small smile overtook my face as they started to play with my hands.

G chuckled breaking me out of my thoughts, “I’ll cook some eggs. Oh and by the way Lucky, I signed you up for a school.”

I nearly choked on air, “What?! I can’t go to school!”

He gave a small laugh as he grabbed eggs from the fridge, “Why not? I mean you are only 17, you should technically still be in high school.”

I blushed, “Y-Yea but I haven’t gone to an actual school since I was 14! I’d be behind everyone!”

Frisk turned to smile at me, “It won’t be that bad Lucky! School is actually really fun! You get to learn things and meet new friends!”

I smiled a little at their innocent view of things, “You make school out to be some kinda paradise. From my experience, school is you sitting there learning about things that you’ll never use and dealing with a bunch of annoying people who either bully or avoid you.”

Frisk frowned turning in my lap so they could face me, “Maybe you’ve just had bad experiences! This school is run by a really, really nice lady named Toriel! And, there’s only two classrooms for each grade and there’s no switching! And all the people there are super nice! And the work is easy! And-”

“Okay!” I cut them off with a small laugh, “Okay, I get it. This school is nice.” I sighed, “I don’t know Frisk… I’m not exactly the best with people. I mean, you literally met me by catching me stealing something. Social situations aren’t my scene.”

Frisk pouted at me giving me a pleading look, “Please try! For me!”

I faltered. God dammit why are they so much like him? There is literally no winning in this. 

I sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll give it a try.”

Frisk cheered hugging their arms around my neck like before, “Yay!”

I didn’t tense as bad as last time but it was still slightly weird. I haven’t been hugged in years and being touched still scares me.

Suddenly two plates of eggs were set in front of us. Frisk finally let go to turn and eat their eggs. I let out a silent breath of relief. 

I struggled a bit but managed to eat with Frisk still sitting in my lap. Then Frisk ran off to get dressed for school leaving me alone with G…

I broke the silence hesitantly, “Um… About this school thing… Am I starting today?”

He shook his skull, “No, but you do have to go in so Tori can meet you and ask you a few things for paperwork.”

I nodded letting out a small breath of relief, “I can do that.”

G stared at me for a few moments before speaking, “And uh, I was thinking we could go out and get you a few more clothes. No offense but your current outfit seems a little worn out.”

I knew what he meant. There were little tears throughout my jeans and this shirt was way too tight after all the years of growing.

I brushed my hair behind my ear, “I can see that but I don’t want you to have to pay for my clothes. Can’t we just wait until I can find someway to pay for them?”

He smiled shaking his head, “Sorry bud, but you can’t exactly run around in the same already torn up outfit for days on end.”

I sighed deeply, “I-I guess you’re right… b-but I will pay you back when I do get a stable job!”

He chuckled, “Fine, I can agree to that.”

Soon Frisk came back down wearing a pair of shorts and a purple and blue striped sweater. They grabbed my hand as we walked out making my breath hitch silently.

I kept my cool and let them. Frisk was only 10, they couldn’t possibly understand why I was always tense when they grabbed my hand or hugged me. They were young and innocent.

We walked to G’s car and got inside. I got in the backseat, not quite comfortable being alone upfront with him.

We drove in silence for a bit before Frisk turned to me, “Lucky, I have a question.” I nodded and they  smiled, “What was your family like?”

I tense up completely staring wide eyed at their innocent face. God why are you so oblivious?

I hesitated unsure of how to explain my family, “W-Well, My mom had the same eyes as me… and m-my dad had the same hair… M-My little brother had the opposite from me…”

They kept their smile, “So did you guys like to do anything together?”

Tsk, The only memory of ‘doing things together’ was them playing with my body like a toy… but I couldn’t exactly say that.

“Not really… My dad was always busy with his… work and my mom was always out with her… friends. It was mostly just me and my little brother… and most of the time we spent was just playing cards.” I said quietly subsituting words for gang work and sleeping around.

I could feel both G and Frisk stare at me but I ignored it staring out the window.

Soon we pulled up to a decently sized school building. Frisk got out easily but I hesitated slightly intimidated by the building.

My door opened nearly making me jump out of my skin. I looked over seeing G who had a small smug smile, “C’mon Luck.”

I hesitated before getting out. G started walking and I walked behind him slowly looking around at all the kids. There were ages 4 to 18 scattered around talking and playing.

I shifted closer to G as two smaller kids ran by chasing each other. I could feel him glance at me but I kept my gaze on my shoes.

“Thanks.”

I looked up at G in confusion, “Huh? F-For what?”

He shrugged as we walked into the school building, “For letting Frisk hug you and stuff, I can tell it bothers you.”

I faltered slightly before looking away with a small blush, “I-It’s not that it bothers me…” I could feel him look at me as I tried to find the right words, “I… I haven’t been hugged by anyone in years…”

He seemed to hesitate, “Because you lived on the street right?”

I shook my head sighing deeply, “My parents… weren’t the type for hugs… or any physical contact at all really. The only one who ever hugged me was my little brother, that’s why I freeze up when Frisk hugs me… They remind me of him.”

I finally looked over at G who had a thoughtful expression again.

Soon he stopped at a door, “Here’s Toriel’s office. I’m going to wait outside.” I shot him a wide eyed look getting a smile in return, “She won’t hurt you. Go on Lucky.”

I hesitated before I went inside.


	4. Meeting Toriel

I was greeted with the sight of a goat like monster doing paperwork.

She looked up with a kind smile, “Ah, you must be Lucky, correct?”

I nodded unable to speak past the lump in my throat.

She smiled in a very friendly manner, “It’s lovely to meet you. My name is Toriel.” She motioned to the chair across from her, “Have a seat.”

I sat down my hands fidgeting together nervously.

“No need to be nervous, child. I just need some things for paperwork.” She said with a kind smile.

I nodded hesitantly, “S-Sorry, I’m still not used to social situations.”

She nodded, “Yes, G told me of your situation prior to meeting him and Frisk. May I ask what your real name is?” I gave her a slightly shocked look to which she smiled, “When G said you told him your name was Lucky, I knew it was a street given name. So what is your real name my dear?”

I hesitated before my eyes shifted away from her gaze, “Charlotte…”

She smiled, “What a beautiful name! It’s not used very often this day and age, it used to be a very regal name.”

I nodded trying to give a smile, “Y-Yea, It wasn’t uncommon for me to be called Princess.”

She chuckled, “Well it isn’t the most practical nickname but still a nice one.”

_ You like that dont’cha princess? _

I tensed for a second at the memory before forcing myself to calm down. I didn’t want to have to explain myself again.

She smiled again, “So I wanted to ask about your parents, Are they still… alive?”

I nodded, “As far as I know.”

She frowned looking over me quickly stopping to stare at my arms, “Why did you run away exactly?”

I frowned back finally realizing she was staring at the many circular burn scars that littered my wrists. I held my wrists to my chest and looked to the side.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… I’m only curious.”

I wish I could say I hated the motherly tone in her voice but… as someone who never had a good mother, it was kind of comforting.

I finally looked back at her with a pleading gaze, “I-I’ll tell you, just… don’t tell anyone else… please?”

She nodded, “You have my word.”

I sighed slightly hugging my arms around myself, “My parents… weren’t the best. After my brother passed away, they… argued a lot more… and soon it wasn’t just yelling. They threw punches and injured each other. I was only 6 at the time… I couldn’t really understand why mommy and daddy were constantly bruised and bleeding… Eventually hitting each other wasn’t enough and they turned to me.” I moved my arm to look at my scarred wrist, “And then after that just hitting me wasn’t enough… they turned to… many other abuse methods.”

“You know…” She said lightly, “Frisk didn’t come from the best family either… although their abuse was mostly mental aside from a few times.” I frowned slightly but waited patiently for her to continue. She looked at a picture frame on her desk, “I didn’t find out until after we had come to the surface. They went to take a bath when I was babysitting them… I saw the scars on their back…”

“Belt scars…” I mumbled to myself thinking of the welts across my own back.

She nodded sadly, “I couldn’t even fathom someone doing that to a child, not to mention a child who refuses to fight anyone. Even now they still won’t fight anyone, but they will defend anyone till their final breath.” 

I looked down in thought… I had never seen Frisk get angry at anything. Granted I had only known them a day but I could still see that they weren’t the type to hurt others… Unlike me…

I heard Toriel clear her throat making me look up, “Well that’s all I needed for paperwork. If you prefer I can tell your teacher to call you Lucky instead of Charlotte.”

I nodded slowly, “That’d be nice.”

I got up and gave her a hesitant handshake before walking out. G was still waiting right outside the door leaning against the door.

He smiled when he saw me, “How’d it go?”

I simply shrugged, “It went alright.”

We started walking back to the car.

“So I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation…” I tensed unsure of where he was going. “You’re name is really Charlotte?”

I relaxed a little, “Y-Yes?”

He chuckled, “Then I’m calling you princess from now on.”

I scowled at him hiding my panic about the nickname, “You better not!”

He snickered that stupid smug smirk on his face, “Why not? I thought that was a common nickname.”

I realized he was just teasing me. I scoffed lightly, “Tsk, you’re such an ass.”

He chuckled lightly, “Yea I know. Anyway, I’m not much for girl’s shopping so I invited two of my friends.” I gave him a wary look earning another chuckle, “I promise they won’t hurt you. They’re both really nice.”

As soon as we got to the car, I was greeted with the sight of a fish like woman and a lizard woman standing next to the car talking.

The fish lady perked up at the sight of us, “Finally! Where were you punks?!”

G shrugged, “Toriel had to talk to Lucky about paperwork stuff. Anyway, Undyne, Alphys, this is Lucky.”

Undyne looked me over and stuck out her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet ya punk! As you heard, I’m Undyne!”

I put my hand in hers only to have it be squeezed to death. I knew this small tactic, It was a test of your strength. It was a very old thing that’s mostly just used in cartoons but people on the street used to use it as intimidation.

I smiled back squeezing her hand in return, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

She nodded seemingly satisfied as she let my hand go.

Alphys, the lizard like woman, spoke nervously, “H-H-Hi, I-I’m Alphys.”

I smiled in, what I hoped, was a friendly way, “It’s nice to meet you Alphys.”

Undyne smiled throwing an arm around my shoulder, “So we heard you needed new clothes!”

I nodded, “Yea I kinda do. I only have the ones I’m wearing.”

Alphys tilted her head, “R-Really? I-I mean I know y-you lived o-on the street b-but I expected you t-to at least h-have one other outfit.”

I rubbed the back of my neck, “W-Well, I used to b-but I kinda grew out of all my clothes. I didn’t have the money to get new ones.”

Undyne let out a loud laugh, “Fuhuhu! Don’t worry we’ll help you pick out some nice stuff!”

I have a really, really bad feeling.


	5. You cat to be kitten me right meow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky's first time shopping in years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I got my sister addicted to my own story, I have never been more proud. :D

**Cat Outfit:**

** **

 

I could see my left eye visibly twitch as I looked at myself. I was dressed up in a pink and black maid like outfit. But that didn’t bother me as much as the cat ear headband and clip on cat tail they had me put on.

It had been normal before they saw a cosplay and costume shop. They had forced me inside and had awed over many outfits…

And somehow they managed to get me to try this one on. Aphys said it would look so ‘kawaii’ on me.

“Are you gonna come out, punk!?” I heard Undyne call from outside the dressing room stall.

I really didn’t want anyone to see me in this but… They looked so excited when I agreed to try it on…

I sighed in defeat opening the curtain and walking out.

I could hear Alphys squealing quietly as well as Undyne laughing in her peculiar way. What was the worst thing you may ask? It was definitely seeing G choke on air before putting a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

I felt my eye twitch again as Alphys walked around me, “O-Oh my gosh! Y-You look s-so kawaii!”

I raised an eyebrow, “You know Japanese?”

She blushed, “Well, no. I j-just learned the w-word from watching a-anime.” She suddenly perked up, “W-Wait! Do you know Japanese?!”

It was my turn to blush, “W-Well, I know a decent amount b-but I’m not an expert or anything.”

Her eyes lit up like a child who was just promised a puppy, “D-Do you know h-how to say ‘I’m a pretty kitty’?”

I blushed deeply. I did **not** want to say that. Oh but she looks so excited…

I sighed in defeat, “ _Watashi wa kanari Kitidesu_.”

Alphys let out a strangled squeal, “Ah! So cute!”

I resisted the urge to punch something, “Can I change out of this now?”

G nodded smirking widely, “Go change, then we can go look at one more store before we have to pick up Frisk.”

I nodded going into the room and pulling the curtain shut.

To be honest… I felt bad that G was paying for all this stuff. Alphys and Undyne seemed to pick out the most expensive things, and when I tried to say it was too much G just shot me a smile and said it was fine.

I sighed as I walked back out with the maid outfit in my arms.

Undyne smiled at me taking it from me, “Thanks for inviting us shopping! We don’t really get to do it often so it was fun for us! Anyway, me and Alphys gotta head home but we’ll see you soon!”

I nodded giving a genuine smile, “Thank you guys for hanging out.”

She nodded waving as her and Alphys left. I blew out a small breath as me and G started walking to a new store.

“You okay?” G asked breaking the small silence between us. I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly elaborated, “I mean, you seemed pretty annoyed when Alphys asked you to say that.”

I sighed rubbing the back of my neck as we entered a simple women’s clothing store, “It wasn’t because of her. I just… haven’t been asked to say things in Japanese for years. I guess it just caught me off guard.”

My eyes caught something, it was a dress. It was emerald green and it had a tutu like dress bottom that would fall just above my knees. The top of the dress was designed with white leaves and had a sort of choker type neck piece that connected with the dress. In the center of the choker piece was a green colored rose. It was… really, really pretty.

“You want to try it on?” G’s voice broke my thoughts.

I looked over at him with wide eyes, “What?” My brain quickly made the connection, “Wait, you mean that dress?” He nodded and I blushed deeply, “N-No way! I-I could never pull something like that off!”

He chuckled, “Just try it on. If it looks bad, I won’t make you buy it.”

I bit my lip in thought. The dress was really beautiful… and it had been years since I had such a pretty garment.

I nodded, “Fine I’ll try it on.”

I gently grabbed the dress from the rack and went to the changing rooms. I quickly changed into the dress but unfortunately the only mirror was out in front of the changing rooms… where G was waiting.

I moved my hand to the handle of the door hovering over it. I pushed through my anxiety opening the door and walking out.

G looked up from his phone only to have his jaw fall open, “Woah…”

I blushed biting my lip nervously as I slipped in front of the mirror.

My own jaw fell open in shock of what I saw.

Staring back at me was a girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes wearing the same emerald green dress. It fit snugly to her curves and complimented her eyes. Her features stood out seeming to glow in the light. In short, she looked gorgeous.

I turned to G with a deep blush, “S-So does it look… okay?”

He seemed to come out of his shock, “Okay? Lucky, you look stunning.”

My blush managed to grow even darker at his word choice.

I gave a small smile brushing my hair behind my ear, “I-It’s been a long time since I’ve worn a dress like this. It’s… nice.”

G smiled at me, “If you like it then we can get it.”

I went back into the changing room and changed back into my normal clothes.

I slipped back out and we went to the front to pay. My jaw then fell open at the price that came up.

126 Gold.

“I can’t let you pay for this.” I protested shaking my head.

G chuckled shooting me a wink, “I’m not passing up the opportunity to see you in this again.”

That managed to silence me with embarrassment as he paid the cashier. We exited the store, me carrying the bag.

I swallowed my embarrassment and spoke quietly, “I am paying you back for this.”

He chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Luck.”

I shook my head stopping to look up at him seriously, “I don’t just mean the dress G… I mean everything, giving me a place to stay, paying for new clothes, enrolling me in school, Just… giving me a second chance.” I shifted closer to him giving the best smile I could muster, “Not every kid on the street gets a chance to live normally again. So… Thank you for giving me that chance.”

I was shocked when his hand went to my cheek, his thumb sweeping away a tear I hadn’t noticed. I stared at him for a moment unable to pull my eyes away from his gaze. It was almost hypnotizing.

I blushed slightly quickly pulling back and breaking the moment. I wiped my eyes making sure no more tears were lingering in them.

It was silent for a bit before we started walking again. We got to the car and this time around I actually got in the passenger side willingly. We started driving in silence.

+_+_+_+_+

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of driving we arrived at the school and got out.

We waited watching for Frisk in the sea of kids rushing out of the school.

When I saw them, I knew something was off. They weren’t smiling at first until they saw us, then it seemed like they forced a smile.

They rushed over talking excitedly about their day. I brushed it off as we got into the car. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I sat in the back with them just to be sure. And then, I saw something that made my blood boil. They’re sleeve rolled up revealing a very fresh bruise on their wrist.

I kept silent. Was someone… bullying Frisk? I’d have to ask them when we got home…

Hopefully, I don’t get the answer I’m expecting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was pretty crappy but I really wanted to start writing the next chapter! I'm sorry! Also Kudos to Cloy552 for guessing that Alphys and Undyne were going to make Lucky dress up in a costume!


	6. New bullies and old clients.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Lucky get in a bit of trouble.

We got home and Frisk immediately rushed up to their room. I frowned looking down at the floor in thought.

G noticed immediately, “Hey, is something up Lucky?”

I hesitated, “Frisk… had a bruise on their wrist.”

G’s pupils were instantly gone replaced with a sinister look, “What? I’m going to-”

I put my hand on his arm stopping him, “I’ll talk to them okay? I have a feeling you won’t get far if you go up there like this.”

He sighed but nodded, “You’re probably right.”

I gave him a smile before jogging up the stairs to where Frisk’s room was located.

I knocked on the door before walking in. Frisk was sitting on their bed crying while looking at their bruised arm, the sight was enough to crack my heart. I walked over sitting on the bed next to them. 

“What happened sweetie?” I asked softly.

They sniffled trying to wipe their eyes, “A-A boy s-saw you with us a-and said y-you jipped h-his older brother from a deal. H-He grabbed my wrist and r-really hurt it.”

My heart cracked even furthur knowing I caused it…

I hesitated before I gently hugged Frisk to my side and let them cry into my shoulder.

I racked my brain trying to think of how to comfort them. It had been so long since I needed to comfort a kid. When my little brother needed comfort we would go to the park and talk.

I didn’t hesitate to speak up, “How about we go and sit at the park down the street?”

Frisk smiled wiping their eyes and nodding.

I stood up and grabbed their hand going downstairs.

G looked up from the TV as Frisk got their shoes, “Where are you two going?”

I smiled, “I’m gonna take Frisk to the park for a bit. We’ll be back soon!”

G nodded smiling lightly, “Don’t get in any trouble.”

We waved as we left. Frisk held my hand as we walked.

Frisk decided to break the silence, “Hey Lucky.” I hummed in acknowlegdement. “Do… you ever miss your family?”

I looked down at them in shock before looking forward, “I can’t say I miss my parents, but I do miss my little brother.”

Frisk smiled, “What was his name?”

I chuckled softly, “His name was Tony. He was quite the ball of energy.”

They giggled, “What was he like?”

I thought for a moment a soft smile capturing my lips, “He was… a lot like you actually. He was sweet, ever the pacifist, and he loved to help others.” Frisk nodded. It was silent for a moment. “Do… you ever miss your family?”

They froze for a second before frowning, “No, not really. Not when the family I have now is so much nicer.”

I chuckled lightly ruffling their hair, “Yea, I understand.”

Finally we got to the park. Frisk immediately ran over to the nearly empty jungle gym and began to climb. I chuckled sitting down on the bench nearby and watched them.

It had been so long since I got to relax like this. Usually on the street I always had to watch my back but now… I felt at peace. 

I was suddenly shoved off the bench I was on. I fell into the dirt skinning my elbows and knees lightly.

I hissed through my teeth before mumbling, “That was short lived.”

I turned over to see Dice, my last client. He smirked at me, “What? Did you think you could just jip me out of our deal and get away with it?”

“Lucky!” I heard Frisk shout. 

I turned my head my heart stopping in my chest. A boy who looked no older than 15 was holding Frisk in a headlock.

I turned back with a furious glare, “Let them go.”

Dice chuckled, “I will. After I teach you a little lesson.”

He was quick to lunge for me but I was faster. I jumped out of the way before running over to where the kid held Frisk. I punched him in the stomach making them release his hold on Frisk.

“Go get G!” I shouted to Frisk as I shoved the kid to the dirt.

Frisk nodded and rushed off dodging Dice’s attempt to grab them.

Dice growled at me, “You shouldn’t have done that you little bitch!”

He swung for my face but I managed to duck to the side before it hit me. I kicked my leg into his stomach sending him back a few steps. He managed to catch me with a punch to the lip. I could feel the thin skin split under the contact.

I reared back wiping a little blood from my lip. I let out a cold chuckle as my mind reverted back to street logic, “Is that all you can do Dice? I thought you were tougher than that.”

I dodged another punch before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me as I brought my knee up into his stomach. He punched for my face managing to catch my cheek. I quickly punched back hitting his nose and feeling it crack under the pressure. He retaliated by shoving me back into the dirt. He sent his foot into my body repeatedly. I could feel something snap in my side making me gasp out in pain. 

I saw Dice become enveloped in a familiar yellow aura and lifted away from me. I gasped in air trying to push past the pain in my ribcage.

“If I ever catch you messing with Lucky again, you’re going to have a bad time.” I heard G growl at Dice.

Dice picked up his friend and rushed away as soon as G let his aura fade.

G saw me his panic clear on his features. He rushed over to kneel next to me, “Geez, you really know how to make someone angry Luck.”

I chuckled weakly wincing and holding my side, “God, it’s been a long time since I broke a rib. I guess I’m a little rusty when it comes to fighting.”

G sighed a little, “I’m going to have to pick you up. This might hurt a bit.”

He gently put one arm under my knees and the other under my shoulders. I hissed in pain as he lifted me up. My hand searched for something to squeeze which ended up being G’s jacket. He began walking as I tried to even out my breathing.

“You’re mad at me aren’t you?” I broke the silence in a quiet voice. I could feel him look at me but I kept my gaze on my lap, “I got not only Frisk hurt but myself and I could have gotten you hurt… God why do you guys bother to save me?”

He surprised me by chuckling lightly, “This isn’t the first time we’ve gotten in trouble. Frisk does do communications for humans and monsters, they’ve gotten in a few scrapes.” My eyelids fluttered slightly and G immediately took notice, “He didn’t hit your head did he?”

I weakly moved my head in affirmation, “He… didn’t really aim for anywhere… specific when he kicked me.” My speech was slowing down considerably and my vision was beginning to blur.

I could feel my head slip into darkness as I heard G curse, “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter isn't my best work. I do hope it's good enough for you all to enjoy though. And, small sneak peak of the next chapter,
> 
> "I want to talk about your past Lucky."


	7. Her past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G finally has the fatal talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for so long. I had a major case of writer's block and still slightly do so next update might be slow. But good news in the end notes.

G’s POV

 

I paced back and forth, the same thing I’ve been doing since Toriel kicked me out of Lucky’s room to heal her. Occasionally I run a hand over the back of my skull. It had been hours now, Frisk had already gone to bed considering it was near 2 in morning.

So many questions were running through my head. Will she be okay? Who was that guy? Why was he after her? 

But the biggest question on my mind… What is Lucky hiding from us?

We haven’t known her long at all but she still kept a lot of things closed off. Hell, she couldn’t even tell us her real name at first. Her actions proved she isn’t out to hurt us but… shouldn’t we get to know her more?

Finally I heard the door upstairs click open before Toriel’s voice quietly called out, “G, Can you come up here?”

I didn’t hesitate to jog up the stairs to Lucky’s room. Toriel was standing outside the door with a sullen face. 

I sighed, “Is she alright?”

Toriel nodded, “She will be fine, however… I have some… concerns.” I nodded for her to continue, “Well… Lucky had told me during our talk that her parents had abused her before she ran away, she said something like ‘hitting wasn’t enough so they turned to other abuse methods’... I didn’t know what she meant to be honest but… When I was healing her, I saw all the scars on her body and could feel the bones that had broken in the past and I could tell that… her parents weren’t the only ones to abuse her.”

I furrowed my brow bone, “What do you mean?”

She frowned deeply, “Some of the scars indicate there were at least 4 people attacking her at once. And traditionally street names, like the one she uses, are given by gangs. It’s only a hunch but… my fear is that Lucky was in a gang at one point and it didn’t end well.”

I frowned shaking my head in disbelief, “She couldn’t have… Could she?”

Toriel shrugged, “It is very possible. I mean she was on the streets for years.” Toriel sighed, “Anyway, I must get back home. She should heal up completely within the week and please, keep an eye on her. With the head injury she got she could still be wobbly.”

I nodded, “Of course. Thanks Tori.”

I waited till I heard the front door close before I went inside of the room.

I immediately spotted Lucky tossing and turning in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare.

I sighed walking over and gently shaking her shoulder, “Luck, wake up.”

She jumped away sitting up in an instant. I couldn’t help but roam my eye sockets over the many scars on her back. She was still in a sports bra and a pair of shorts, Tori had put her in that to make it easier for her to heal her injuries.

“You okay?” I asked gently.

She sighed deeply moving back to sit against the headboard, “Relatively, yes.”

I pulled over the chair Tori had been using and sat down next to the bed.

“I want to talk about your past Lucky.”

She tensed up her head snapping up to stare at me, “W-Why?”

I gave her a serious look, “You were attacked today, Frisk was nearly attacked today, If you hadn’t gotten them to come get me you could have been dead.”

She let out a small scoff looking away from me to glare at the wall, “Yea right, Dice doesn’t have the balls to kill me.”

I grabbed her chin turning her head to look at me, “Lucky, did you not see how angry he was? Do you honestly think he would have stopped kicking you before it was too late? Do you think he would have even stopped there?”

She stared at me with wide eyes before sighing and gently pulling her face from my grip, “What do you expect me to say G? Insults and sarcasm are my coping mechanism. Is Frisk okay?” Her voice suddenly went soft at the end.

I nodded, “They’re fine. Now back to my original question-”

She cut me off with a sigh, “I’m telling you now, there’s a lot of my past that is not pretty… but… Since you’ve done so much for me, the least I could do is tell you what you’re living with.” I watched as she pulled one of her knees to her chest and hugged her arms around it, “I-I don’t really know where to start.”

I chuckled leaning back in the chair, “How about you start off with why you ran away?”

She sighed before speaking softly, “Two months after my 6th birthday my little brother, Tony, was shot in the crossfire of a gang shootout. He passed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.” I sat up more at this news. I just thought her brother was back home… She swallowed hard, “My dad was a part of the gang that had shot him so my mom, who was grief stricken, took her anger out on my dad. Soon enough yelling wasn’t enough, they began to throw punches after they thought I had gone to bed.” She let out a teary chuckle as one tear escaped her eye, “For a year, I heard my mom and dad scream obscenities as they beat the ever loving hell out of the other.” Her face fell turning into an expression of what I could only describe as regretful depression, “Then my 7th birthday came and they suddenly remember that… It had been my job to watch Tony that day. It was always my job to watch him when they were out… so they’re anger turned to me and soon hitting wasn’t enough… they turned to, other methods of pain.”

My eyes traveled over her scarred body trying to figure out what she could mean. It didn’t hit me until my eye sockets caught her thighs. There were scars from cuts as well as two matching scars that were shaped like handprints… like someone had pushed there with so much pressure that it created a seemingly permanent bruise on the skin.

“I’m surprised…” She said calmly making my gaze snap from the bruises to her unreadable green eyes, “Usually when I say they ‘turned to other methods’ no one gets what I mean… Granted usually no one can see the scars either so I guess you had an advantage.”

I searched her face trying to read through her blank expression, “Your dad… did this?”

She let out a small scoff through her nose as a small smile came over her face, “My mom, my dad, some of my dad’s gang, there was more than one person doing this. It’s not as black and white as it seems…” She swallowed again pushing her hair from her face, “Two months after my 14th birthday on the day of his death, My mom got really drunk, my dad was out on business so it was just me and her. It started off normal, she hit me around and burned a cigarette out on my arm but then… She broke down in front of me. She sobbed and sobbed shouting how it was my fault and how it should have been me.” Lucky drew in a shaky breath as more tears fell from her eyes, “It was so… heartbreaking. I was the type of kid who’d do anything for her family even when they did nothing for me, after so many years of being told it was my fault… I just believed it. So thinking I was the source of my parents unhappiness, I left. The bag I have still has everything that I took aside from the 27 dollars I had.”

I nodded slowly absorbing the information, “There’s one more thing I’d like to ask about… Were… Were you ever in a gang Lucky?” She tensed up staring at me without speaking. “I mean, street names, like the one you use, are traditionally given by gangs…” I pushed more hoping to get an answer.

She sighed her whole demeanor deflating, “I wasn’t… I… If you’re asking if I was in the gang officially, then the answer is no. If you’re asking how I got my name, then it’s not that simple.” She sniffed wiping her face, “About three months after I ran away, I was practically dying. I had no money, I had been mugged, I had no shelter… then  **he** found me. I don’t even know his real name but… His street name was Snake. He was a gang leader who took me in and helped me. I did chores for him and in return I was safe… we ended up dating, if you could call it that. I was 14 and he was 26. I was just a kid who was desperate to feel like someone loved her.” I chuckled lightly and she blushed scoffing, “What? I had daddy issues, okay!?”

I sighed, “If it’s as you say, then how did it go sour? Sounds like you had a good albeit pedophile filled life.”

She rolled her eyes, “How do you think that went bad? He tried to get touchy with me and I wouldn’t let him. He told me to leave and I did. I had more street knowledge and I survived. I mean, he did send two lackeys after me about a year ago but I won and got away… that’s where my EXP comes from.”

I nodded before noticing her drooping eyes. I stood up ruffling her hair lightly, “You need sleep, I’d appreciate, for Frisk’s sake, if you slept in the bed.”

She sighed but nodded, “Fine.” I went to leave but her voice made me stop at the door, “Thanks for saving me G.”

I smiled slightly, “No problem Luck.”

I left leaving her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a story idea that I've been thinking of for a while. I've been wary of posting it since the concept idea came from an amazing comic series called EchoTale but I wanted to ask and get an opinion. The characters are completely my own, save for a few similarities, and most of the story, aside from the basic idea of a shift, is different. I want an opinion on whether I should post it or not and keep in mind I will credit the original creator of the comic and put that it's based off of it. Thank you for reading, please comment your opinion!


	8. Who can resist a Cinnamon Bunny milkshake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lucky and G talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a little filler chapter. Next one will be interesting, I promise! More news in end notes!

“I don’t want to go to the park!” I exclaimed loudly in exasperation.

It had been 5 days since the whole Dice incident and while G left me alone to huddle in my room for the first  four days, he’s now decided I need to meet more of his friends.

G chuckled, “It’s not even the same park Luck and you would really disappoint Paps if you didn’t come meet him and his family.”

I frowned. He had told me of his brother before, He loves spaghetti and puzzles as well as showing off his fiance and their two children. He sounds sweet as butterscotch but I’m still wary of going outside

G smirked, “I’ll buy you desert at Cinnamon’s.”

My fight started to fade. You see, Cinnamon’s Cafe was a small business run by a bunny monster, and G has discovered I have a weakness for her desserts after he brought me a Cinnamon Bunny milkshake while I was still in pain from the fight.

His smirk widened as he saw my conviction waiver, “C’mon Luck, I’ll even buy you two milkshakes along with whatever you order for food.”

Dammit, that was a good offer. 

We had a small stare down before I sighed in defeat, “Fine, but I’m going to order the most expensive thing they have.”

He laughed lightly, “Fine by me. Now go get changed, you look scary in those pajamas.”

I flipped him off as I jogged up the stairs. 

Things had been so… different for me, a good kind of different mind you. It was so weird to wake up in a bed, in a room I called mine. But it was definitely weirder to be so… comfortable around another person. Ever since our talk, G had been much less guarded towards me. He was actually really nice to me, which is a very new experience for me.

I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a green shirt with a heart with headphones on the front, and a simple pair of green converse. I ran a brush through my brown hair before letting it fall in it’s usually wavy way. I stared at the jacket G had given me, It was a simple leather jacket that he had bought on our shopping trip… I had never worn it out before because… well when G gave it to me…

_ G winked as I stared at the jacket, “I thought we could be a matching pair.” _

I could blush just remembering it. I hesitantly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn’t look bad by any measure but it was still weird seeing myself in not torn clothes that actually fit.

I shook my head taking off the jacket and tossing it back on my dresser. I jogged downstairs seeing G was waiting by the door twirling his keys.

G frowned, “You should really have a jacket.”

I shrugged at him, “I can’t find mine. Let’s just go, I’ll be fine.”

He seemed to buy it because he opened the door and motioned for me to go out. I stepped out walking down to the car. 

We got in and started driving, Luckily it was in the opposite direction from the other park. It was silence except for the radio playing faintly.

Then the radio was turned down, “How are you doing?”

I looked over at G with raised eyebrow, “You have a habit of asking vague questions.” He rolled his eye lights and I smiled, “If you mean physically, then I’m fine. The pain level went down after the first day and I’m not dizzy anymore. If you mean mentally then…” I looked forward biting my lip lightly. I thought for a long moment before shrugging, “Then I have no idea. I’m shaken up, more than I care to admit, but I know I’ll be fine.”

I could see G glance at me through the corner of my eye, “Can I ask you something?” I nodded looking over at him expectantly. “How… How did the fight that you got your EXP from go exactly?”

I raised an eyebrow before the realization hit me, “You want to know why Dice won even though I won a fight against two dudes?” A bit of yellow dusted his cheekbones making me giggle. I sighed, “Well, I… Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

He chuckled getting a look in return, “Fine, I won’t make fun of you.”

I spoke carefully, “Toriel had told me how Frisk refused to fight anyone, how they didn’t like fighting and it made me slightly… envious.”

G chuckled, “Why?”

I sighed blurting out my words before I could regret them, “I’m constantly fighting people! I can’t just refuse to if I start it!” I saw G glance at me so I quickly tried to clarify, “It’s just that, I seem to be very good at picking fights and egging people on… It’s not that I like fighting it’s just what I’m conditioned to do.” I let out a small hollow laugh, “I can remember, back when I was in school, there was a kid who pointed out my bruises and asked if I got them because I was a freak… I shoved him to the ground and almost broke his arm.” I looked down at my lap frowning, “I told him if he ever called me a freak again I would kill his family.” I chuckled weakly turning my head to give G a weak half smile, “What 10 year old threatens to kill someone’s family for calling them a freak? I am such a fucked up child.”

I was surprised when one of G’s hands moved to grab mine. My heart jumped in my chest expecting some kind of pain before slowly realizing he was just holding my hand in comfort.

He smiled at me, “You don’t have to fight anymore. I’ll always be here to get you out of those moments. I’ll always be here to help.”

I swallowed hard before smiling, “Thank you for that G…”

He slowly let go of my hand leaving me with a cold feeling. I almost wanted to grab his hand again. A small blush covered my face at the thought. I turned to stare out the window hoping G didn’t see.

I shouldn’t think like that… G most likely sees me as some little kid, I can’t start developing some kind of weird crush. I mean, Yea he’s good looking and oddly sweet… and very kind hearted… Oh my god, am I really developing a crush on him?

My thoughts were broken by G’s voice, “We’re here.”

Time for socializing… Yay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to go ahead and post that original story. Most people I asked said I should do it and I think it'll be easier for me to have two stories to write on. Anyway, look forward to next chapter because Papyrus, a persona, and two kid characters will be introduced!


	9. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note for readers of my fanfiction.

So I've felt really lazy with this story. I love all the support I'm getting and I love writing this. I have tons of ideas for future chapters, it's just that... I get so lazy writing them that I feel bad. So I'm going to take a short (Maybe a week or two long) break from this story just to get my mojo back. I know that sucks for readers of this story but good news. I will be making an undertale one-shot book that you can request Character x readers on! I feel that will help me get back into writing.

So in the comments you can request any undertale character for a reader insert make sure to include: The character, any specifics for the reader or character (Depressed, short, yandere, etc.), and a short description of what you want. Thanks!

Again dearly sorry for the small break from this story. 


	10. The Papyrus Family (Also I'm back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky meet Papyrus and his wife, and don't forget their two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! My hiatus is over now.
> 
> Thanks for being patient while I was away!

**Picture I drew of Lucky on the day she ran away:**

** **

 

I hesitantly got out of the car only to be greeted with the sight of a tree filled park with a playground.

“Woah…” A small mumble of amazement escaped my lips.

G smiled rolling his eye lights, “You act like you’ve never seen trees before Luck.”

I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked around the car to his side. He looked around before suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me in a direction. I blushed slightly but kept my composure seeing he was pulling us in the direction of a young woman with bright pink hair and light green eyes.

He pulled me up to the small picnic table, “Hey there Rosie!”

The woman looked up with a kind smile, “G! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Her eyes drifted to me, “And you must be the famous Lucky! It’s great to meet you dear!”

I gave a polite smile back, “I-It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

G smiled, “So where’s Paps?”

Rosie giggled motioning behind her, “He’s playing with the kids. Why don’t you go join them G? I can keep Lucky company.”

He nodded leaving me alone with Rosie. I awkwardly sat down picking at the paint on the table.

Rosie broke the slightly awkward silence with ease, “What’s your favorite color?”

I gave her a weird look, “...My favorite color?” She nodded still smiling happily, “Uh, green I guess. W-What’s yours?”

She hummed pursing her lips in thought, “Pink or Purple, I can’t decide.”

I smiled a bit trying to push through my social anxiety, “So um… How did you and Papyrus meet?”

She chuckled, “We met about two months after monsters came to the surface, it was at the grocery store. He was being hassled at checkout because he didn’t have enough money. Oh gosh, I can remember the devastated and mortified expression on his face.”

I ran a hand through my hair, “I can’t even imagine what they must have been saying. People weren’t exactly friendly to monsters when they first came to the surface.”

Rosie nodded, “It was awful and it didn’t help that Poor Papy is so gosh darn friendly. I was up there in an instant. I paid for his stuff, despite the cashier’s protest, and helped him to his car. We just hit it off from there.” She smiled slyly, “My turn! How long have you had a crush on G?”

Blood rushed to my face in an instant and I quickly tried to defend myself, “W-What!? N-No, no! G’s like my caretaker or something, plus he’s way older than me-”

She cut me off with a playful expression, “He’s only 23, and you’re what? 17?”

I nodded, “Y-Yes! That’s like-”

She snickered, “It’s only 6 years.”

I stuttered for an answer, “Y-Yes but isn’t that weird! T-That is weird right?”

She giggled, “Not really. When you’re an adult, age gaps become less apparent. Like me and Papy, He’s 28 and I’m only 22, that’s a 6 year age gap and no one finds it weird.”

I played with the ends of my hair nervously, “Does it… really not matter? I-I thought people would consider it like pedophilia…” I shook my head regaining my thoughts, “S-Still! Me and G only met like a week ago!”

Rosie smirked, “Two days after I met Papy, he asked me on a date. Again when you're an adult, these small things don’t matter.”

“But I’m not an adult!” I exclaimed louder than intended.

Rosie chuckled, “You seem rather mature to me, and technically speaking you’ll be an adult next year or even this year depending on your birthday.”

I blushed deeply trying to find some error in her logic but in reality it made perfect sense.

Suddenly I heard a very loud voice breaking our conversation, “REALLY G! YOU SHOULDN’T USE YOUR TALLNESS AS AN EXCUSE TO BE LAZY!”

G chuckled as he plopped down next to me looking a little tired, “Would you rather me get stuck in one of those small tubes?”

A very tall skeleton who looked vaugely similar to G sat down next to Rosie.

Rosie smiled kissing his cheekbone, “Have fun Papy?”

He nodded to her before smiling at me and reach his hand out, “HI! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

I smiled easily shaaking his hand, “I’m Lucky.”

His smile turned slightly playful, “I KNOW! G WON’T SHUT UP ABOUT YOU!”

I smirked at the yellow-faced skeleton, “Oh really? What has he said about me?”

“TONS OF THINGS! LIKE HOW YOU DEFENDED FRISK AND HOW CUTE YOU LOOK WHEN YOU GET A CINNAMON BUNNY MILKSHAKE! HE SAYS YOU GET THIS AWE FILLED EXPRESSION THAT LOOKS ‘TOO CUTE’ ON YOU!”

I snickered slightly ignoring my own slightly red cheeks. I opened my mouth to tease G but I felt a tug on the back of my shirt that made me stop.

I turned seeing a small boy who was maybe 4 or 5, he had light green eyes and ashy brown hair. What stood out the most was his arms, which were only bone.

He smiled widely, “I’m sorry to bother you miss! But I really wanted to say how pretty you looked!”

Rosie rolled her eyes lightly, “Always the charmer aren’t you Impact?”

Impact giggled, “Dad says it’s nice to compliment pretty girls!” He sent me a wink that made chuckle lightly.

Rosie simply raised an eyebrow, “Where’s your sister?”

The boy's expression blanked before he took off towards the playground, “I’ll be back in a minute! I just forgot to water my cat!”

I began to laugh loudly making G look over at me with a seemingly annoyed expression, “Don’t die laughing Luck. It wasn’t that funny.”

I shook my head, “No but it was definitely really cute!”

Rosie sighed, “It’s not cute when he does it in the middle of a shopping mall and loses us every five seconds.”

Just then Impact and another small girl with the same hair came running back over. The girl again looked like any human child except for her eyes, or rather eye sockets. She had eyelights similar to Papyrus and G.

Rosie smiled, “There you two are. Lucky, you already know the casanova over there and this is Arial.”

The girl blushed deeply, “H-Hi, nice to meet you Lucky.”

I smiled at her reasuringly, “Nice to meet you too.”

Impact smiled widely, “Lucky! Will you come play with us on the swings?!”

I thought for a moment glancing at G, who gave me a shrug, before agreeing.

Might as well let G have some adult time right?


	11. Another Update & Apology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I've been, Future plans for the story, A little look into my life, and an apology for being so inconsistent.

Hey guys! If you're still interested in this story then I thank you. I know I have been very inconsistent with my uploading and I have been MIA for the past month or so. I'd like to cover some basic changes to the story and my writing in general.

 

First thing, Updates on this story will be slow and very inconsistent. I will aim to get a chapter out every week but writer's block and my family's curse of not completing things is coming to bite me in the ass so I'm not promising it. If you're still interested in seeing this story play out then you will have to be patient and forgive me for these things. After this story is finished, any new works will be in a one shot format instead of being continues chapters. So the one shots won't necessarily fit like puzzle pieces but they will be in order.

Second thing, I would like to apologize sincerely for being this way. I love to write but I always seem to have my family's curse of not being able to finish anything, whether it be I lose interest in it or I do something and screw the whole thing up to where I'd have to restart.  

Third thing, I thought it'd be nice to give everyone a little info on me as a sort of apology gift. My real name is Cheyenne, it's actually a french name that means dog. My family's running joke is that it's why I'm a natural with dogs and animals. I am 16 years old living in America. I have Bipolar Disorder and Social Anxiety which makes it very hard for me to be consistent in general and makes it hard for me to be in normal school or social situations. I live with my mom, my dad, and my two siblings (An older brother and a younger sister). If you have any other questions, as long as their not too personal, I will answer them honestly. 

Last thing, Where have I been? While I have been trying hard to work on things, due to lack of inspiration and my moods I haven't been able to get much done. As for the 'why' aspect of my moods have been off is a simple answer. School and Friends. I will be starting up home schooling for this year in hopes of actually passing the grade and it's been stressful since for the past 3 and a half years I've been ignoring school and slacking off, which is the main reason I'm still stuck in the same grade for the 3rd time. As for the friend side of it, my best friend and I have been having a lot of issues concerning his health and addictions. All of that though is rather personal and I'd rather not disclose that information.

 

Anyway! Thanks for bothering to read. I will try to get out a chapter ASAP. Thank you for sticking by me for this!


	12. Jackets and Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lucky and G talks and a small date like scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! TIS DONE! Sorry for not posting in so long, just took me longer to write. But next couple chapters I have a lot of inspiration for and have been planning for a while so hopefully they'll be done soon.

I waved one last time to Rosie and Papyrus before getting in the car.

G got in as well and turned the car on, as soon as it revved up the air conditioner began to blast cold air. I shivered rubbing my already cold arms.

G went to drive but stopped short when he caught me rubbing my arms, “You’ll be fine eh?”

I blushed slightly, “You’re the one with the AC blasting in September!”

He chuckled before taking off his jacket and tossing it to me, “This is why I told you to get a jacket.”

I rolled my eyes trying to protest, “I’m not tak-”

He cut me off, “I don’t have skin Luck. I can’t get cold. Just put it on.”

I hesitated for another minute before putting the jacket on with a huff. Warm was the first thing that came to mind, with the inside lined in fake white fur it’s really cozy. Big was definitely the second, G was a lot taller than me making the usual half cut jacket fall just below my belly button.

As much as I’d hate to admit it, I liked having his jacket, it smelled just like him… God that sounded creepy. 

G chuckled breaking me from my thoughts, “So you had fun?” I nodded and he smiled, “Even with the kids making you play on the swings until dark?”

It was true. I only got a few breaks from pushing the kids on the swings while we were there and we didn’t leave until the sun was going down.

I shrugged smiling lightly, “It was fine. I like to take care of kids.”

He nodded, “I could tell. How are you so good at it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

I smiled faintly hugging one of my arms around myself, “Well… As I said, my parents weren’t exactly the best after my brother passed but they weren’t exactly better when he was alive either. My dad was always ‘working’ a.k.a. he was with his gang either selling drugs or doing them. And my mom was always out sleeping with other men, sometimes other women. I got used to them not being around at a young age but then Tony came along when I was 3. My mom didn’t want to give up her fun and my dad was too involved with the gang so they kind of just pawned him off on me.”

G raised his browbone in question, “You were raising a baby at 3?”

I chuckled, “Sounds pretty shitty doesn’t it? But it was just life, that just how it was for me.”

G smiled slightly, “You don’t seem bothered in the slightest.”

I ran a hand through my hair pushing some of it back from my face, “That was the good part of my life G. After he passed it was so much worse… I never thought I’d miss those days were he was fussy and only me singing would calm him down.”

G raised a brow bone, “You sing?”

I blushed slightly chuckling nervously, “I-I used to… I used to play guitar and sing songs for Tony…” I saw the look on his face and immediately stuttered for a defense, “I-I haven’t in years though! The last time I picked up a guitar was when I was 13 for some school assignment!” I chuckled trailing off nervously.

G smirked slightly but kept silent simply turning the radio on and ending our conversation.

It was silent allowing my thoughts to wander.

My mind went back to what Rosie had said, Was it really… okay for me to think about him like that? I mean, sure I was almost an adult and legally speaking I was over the age of consent for the state. 

The bigger question was… what did he feel? I mean Papyrus said he called me ‘cute’ but was that a ‘I-like-her’ kinda cute or a ‘She’s-like-a-little-sister’ kinda cute? Would he even  _ want _ to be with a girl who has as many issues as I do? It’s blatantly obvious I won’t be much for… sexual stuff, and isn’t that what a relationship would mean? That’s all I’ve been taught about relationships, If you like someone you have sex. I mean I know what my parents have taught me is most likely wrong. But what if it’s not? Am I just overthinking this completely? 

“Lucky!”

I looked over at G blinking in confusion for a minute, “W-What?”

He frowned lightly, “We’re here… Is everything okay?” I blinked at him again and his frown deepened, “I called your name three times.”

I quickly buried my thoughts and doubt forcing a simple smile to my face, “Sorry, I was just thinking about my old life... Y-Y’know before meeting you and Frisk.” I cleared my throat quickly, “Anyway! Let’s head inside!”

I quickly got out of the seeming suffocating car and headed toward the brightly lit cafe. G joined me quickly holding the door open for me. I shot him a quick smile stepping into the cafe.

It was very quaint, colored in creamy browns and soft tans. There were booths lined against the wall with a deli-esque bar displaying sweets and baked goods.

I jumped slightly when a skeletal arm slid around my shoulders gently guiding me forward, “C’mon, let’s sit down.”

I blushed deeply at the feeling of his voice humming against my ear but complied. We sat down in the last booth which happened to have a window with a gorgeous view of the street.

A sweet voice spoke from beside the booth, “G! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon!”

I looked over to see a lilac bunny monster wearing a simple tank top and jeans with an apron over top.

She smiled warmly at me, “You must be the girl he keeps buying my Cinnamon Bunny milkshakes for. I’m Cinnamon, I own the place.”

I smiled lightly at her, “I’m Lucky. It’s very nice to meet you.”

G gave his usual half assed grin, “Well, you already know what drink she’s havin’. I just want my usual.”

Cinnamon quickly penciled down his order and turned to me, “Do you want anything for food?”

G went to speak but I cut him off with a slightly nervous smile, “No, I’m fine with just a milkshake.”

She nodded turning to walk away, “Comin’ right up.”

“What happened to ordering the most expensive thing on the menu?” G asked amusedly as soon as I turned my eyes to him.

I blushed slightly giving a half hearted chuckle, “Um… Thinking about things just made me lose my appetite, I guess.” I quickly changed the subject, “How’s work been?”

G immediately started talking about some customer who had been very sassy with him making me chuckle throughout his story. 

During my ‘sick days’ I learned G worked as a mechanic in town. He was really good at fixing things. I learned a lot about him during that time. He likes pale yellows more than bright ones, he loves to learn how things work and how to fix them when they're broken, and he really cares for those around him even if he doesn’t get the chance to show it.

Maybe that’s why he’s so interesting to me. My whole life has been filled with people around me treating each other and myself like crap, people who swore to love each other… I can understand why I’m not liked by most, it seems like everything I touch fractures and splits apart. As soon as I came along, my parents became distant from each other… My brother would have been safe had I been watching him…

G smiled widely, “And then this teen guy came in yesterday, he couldn’t get his window to roll up. He acted like he was so smart trying to tell me it had to be replaced. I walked over and easily got it back on track. The look on that kid’s face was so funny.”

I laughed along with him my smile a little dimmer than it had been before… 

How long till this safe little world I’ve been brought into breaks apart too?


	13. Why would you hide under the bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky's first day at school in three years! (Technically it's the start of her day, more juicy stuff in the next chapter)

**Lucky's top:**

** **

 

I held my breath as his footsteps approached my door. I pulled my arms in tightly making sure he couldn’t see me from under the bed, where I was currently hiding.

My door swung open loudly, “Lucky!” I saw his shoes come to stand near the bed, “C’mon Luck! This isn’t funny!”

I faced forward putting a hand over my mouth in hopes it would somehow help me be invisible.

I heard him sigh in defeat, “I guess she’s not in here.”

I let out a sigh of relief. Then my ankle was suddenly grabbed. I screamed as I was forcibly pulled from under the bed. I turned over on my back to look up at a smirking G.

I pouted at him, “How’d you see me?”

His smirk widened, “Your foot was sticking out. Now come on! You need to get dressed!”

I scowled crossing my arms, “I don’t want to go to school!”

He simply raised a brow at my attempt at defiance, “Too bad.” I huffed making him chuckle, “Come on. You were supposed to go last week, I allowed you to rest because you got hurt.”

Deciding that my intimidate approach wasn’t working I went for another route. I shifted so I was on my knees pouting up at him.

I gave a fake whimper making his eye sockets go wide, “P-Please don’t make me go.”

He stared down at my pleading face for the longest time before speaking, “This won’t work either.”

I scowled dropping my act as I stood up, “What will?”

He seemed to relax a bit from his previously tense stance. “Nothing. You need to go to school.” He gave me a smile, “Now, I’m going to go wake Frisk up. I expect you will be dressed and downstairs by the time I’m done.”

I growled at his back as he walked away. Who was he to tell me what to do?

 _The guy letting you stay in his goddamn house for free?_ A little voice in my head offered.

I groaned and grumbled to myself, “Goddamn common sense.”

I got up and walked to my closet before something dawned on me.

I had technically never been to highschool… what the fuck was I supposed to wear? Something girly?

I blew out a long sigh shifting through the clothes I had. I immediately picked the first pair of skinny jeans I saw. They were black and had rips with red lace in them.

“Okay, that’s covered. I guess I should pick a red shirt to match…” I mumbled to myself as I shifted through the shirts I had.

I came across a cute corset top. It was red plaid with little cross bone charms up the middle of it. The sides and back of it were plain black. It was held up with black spaghetti straps.

I smiled quickly changing into the outfit. I grabbed a choker necklace Undyne had made me buy when we went shopping. It was a simple tattoo choker with a small heart charm in the front.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair leaving it in waves before putting on my plain black converse. I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. I leaned against the counter push some hair from my face.

I wonder what this school thing will be like. I mean I had been to school before but that was years ago. Will it have changed? This also wasn’t necessarily a ‘high school’, it was just a school. It allowed kids ages 4 to 18, kindergarten to senior. I’d have to ask Frisk over breakfast.

Speaking of the little one I could feel arms wrap around my waist in a tackle like hug, “Good morning Lucky!”

I smiled giving them a quick hug, “Hey sweetie!”

Frisk smiled before sitting at the table, “G said he’d be down in a minute.”

I smiled grabbing my toast when it popped and dropped it onto a plate. I grabbed some jelly from the fridge and spread some onto one slice.

I saw Frisk eyeing the food considering G didn’t make breakfast this morning. I chuckled getting a paper towel and putting one slice on with peanut butter. I gave it to them making them smile at me in thanks.

I took a bite of my toast when my eyes caught onto familiar eye sockets. He was looking my outfit up and down.

I raised my eyebrows at him in question and he quickly answered, “You’re not wearing that.”

I almost choked on my food. I quickly swallowed coughing a bit before giving him a bewildered expression, “What?!”

He raised a brow bone, “You’re not wearing that.”

I put my toast on my plate crossing my arms over my chest, “And why not?”

He crossed his arms as well taking a, supposed to be, intimidating step forward, “Because it’s too revealing.”

I raised both my eyebrows pushing away from the counter to stand a step away from him, “I’m allowed to wear what I want and from what you’ve mentioned there isn’t really a strict dress code at this school.”

He was almost scowling, “I don’t care. I don’t want you to be distracted by a bunch of boys ogling you.”

We were practically chest to chest as we both stared refusing to lose our gaze battle. Frisk’s gaze was flickering between us waiting for one of us to break.

He stared down at me with a small scowl, “You’re going to change.”

I simply smiled sweetly at him, “You aren’t my parent G, I can wear what I choose.” I quickly glanced at the time with a wide smile, “Plus, we have to leave like right now.”

G looked at the time and cursed under his breath. His eye sockets turned to me again, I could clearly see him fight with himself.

He sighed in defeat, “Fine, but at least go find your jacket.”

I nodded chuckling, “I can agree to that.” I quickly jogged up the stairs grabbing my leather jacket and jogging back down.

We quickly loaded up and started to the school. That’s when my nerves started to kick in. My stomach was suddenly feeling sick and when we pulled in front of the school it felt like I was going to pass out.

I felt a certain skeleton’s hand take place over mine. “Luck,” He started softly, “It’s okay. It’s just a school day.”

I swallowed my gaze not moving from the intimidating building, “You say that like it’s a walk in the park.”

He chuckled lightly, “And you act like it’s a death sentence.”

My lips betrayed me with a small, still anxious, smile, “It’s just as scary as one.”

I could feel G’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand, “You’ll be just fine. Plus if anything happens, Tori can call me.”

I finally looked over at him, “You have work.”

He shrugged with a lazy smile, “I doubt my boss’ll mind if you have to come sit with me.”

I took in a deep breath looking back at the school in conflict. I sighed deeply, “I’ll try… but don’t blame me if you get called cause I got into any fights.”

He laughed loudly, “What is your idea of high school? I doubt anyone will mess with you, maybe you’ll even make a friend your own age.”

I let out unlady-like snort, “Kids my own age are lame.”

G smiled at me, “You’ll be fine. Go, you’ll be late.” He snapped his fingers, “Damn, I almost forgot!” He reach into the floorboard of the backseat grabbing something. He pulled out a black, jean messenger bag. A smile covered my face when I saw the small four leaf clover patch on the front of it.

He smiled handing it to me, “I bought the bag and Alphys offered to put a patch on it for me. Oh and,” He paused pulling something from his jacket pocket, “Alphys also offered to make you this, it’s the same design as all of us but your’s is green themed.”

I gently took the sleek device out of his hand. I looked over the smartphone with wide eyes. I smiled again when on the back was a four leaf clover design engraved into the back cover.

I quickly hugged my arms around G’s neck mumbling lowly, “Thank you. You guys don’t know how much this means to me.”

I felt his arms quickly wrap around me giving my back a pat before he pulled away, “Alright, you gotta go. Tori said to go to her office first for a sort of introduction.”

I nodded taking a deep breath and breathing it out slowly. I quickly got out before I had a chance to back out. I waved weakly one last time before steeling myself and calling a bit of my familiar front back.

I walked with a faked confidence into the school and down the hall. I could feel some eyes glued to me but I ignored them with my head held high.

I got to Toriel’s office knocking before entering. The goat monster lifted her head with a smile, “Ah Lucky, there you are.”

I also noticed the other person in the room sitting in one of the chair across from Toriel’s desk. He looked human but the two devil-esque horns on his forehead and his fully red eyes gave away he wasn’t. He had a lanky build and was wearing a baggy tan shirt and blue jeans with some holes from being worn.

Toriel spoke calmly, “Have a seat.”

I sat down pulling my jacket tighter around me, “It’s nice to see you again Toriel.”

She smiled, “Same to you. Lucky, this is Kaden. He’s one of my helpers, He’s offered to show you around today since he’s in the same class as you.”

I nodded giving Kaden a friendly smile, “Sure, that sounds great actually.”

He gave me a slightly shy smile back.

Toriel clapped her hands, “Okay. You two can go ahead. Lucky if you have any problems you can come to me.”

I nodded saying a quick goodbye before walking with Kaden.

He lead me over to a set of dull green lockers. He motioned to one of them, “This locker will be yours, it has all your school books and stuff.”

I nodded frowning a bit, “I thought you guys didn’t change classrooms.”

He chuckled, “We don’t. But we have classes in sets. In the morning, we have Math, Literature, and Science. Then we have Free Period or Lunch which is usually when we get our books for the second set of classes. Which is History, Drama, and Music.”

I nodded blowing out a breath, “Okay.”

He chuckled, “It’s okay to be nervous y’know.”

I let a nervous smile cover my face as I opened my locker, “Am I that obvious?”

He smiled sheepishly, “No, you’re pretty convincing but you keep messing with the strap of your bag. I’m guessing it’s a nervous tick.”

I chuckled lightly, “Yea I guess I do fidget when I’m nervous. You said it was Math, Literature, and Science right?”

He nodded watching as I picked up the books, “Is there a reason you’re so nervous? I mean it’s not like you're joining in the middle of the school year or anything so it’s all still new.”

I hesitated for a second before chuckling nervously, “Well, I haven’t been in an actual school for about 3 years.”

He shrugged, “So? Tons of home schooling students join back.”

I bit my lip before speaking, “I wasn’t home schooled either. I was living on the streets until about a week ago.”

Kaden’s eyebrows raised, “Damn. Glad you got out of it then.”

I smiled softly, “Yea so am I.” I chuckled closing my locker, “I probably shouldn’t tell people that but you seem trustworthy.”

He smiled, “Thanks for trusting me then. I’m shocked though. Most humans are scared of me.”

I raised an eyebrow, “I live with a skeleton and I’m friends with a lizard woman, a fish woman, and another skeleton.”

Kaden laughed leaning against the locker next to mine as people finally started to pile in from outside, “I guess I shouldn’t be so shocked. Monsters have been on the surface for what? Four years?”

I shook my head, “Five. And you still have every right to be shocked, not all humans are friendly, in fact most of them aren’t.”

He nodded before shrugging, “I guess you’re right. I mean even some humans in this school aren’t friendly, monsters too but they usually don’t act out on it.”

“Aren’t I glad I got a friendly person then?” I joked with a light smile as I slipped my jacket off.

He chuckled before looking around, “It seems you managed to catch the attention of every boy walking past.”

I glanced around and noticed he was right. A fair amount of boys were staring at me. I put my jacket on the small hook in the back of the locker.

I swallowed hard glancing around again, “I really hate attention.”

Kaden snickered, “You seemed like you’d like it, with the endless confidence you seem to display.”

I gave him a smile, “It’s a front I used on the streets and it was much easier to use it there because it wasn’t about socializing, at least not for my line of work.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You weren’t a uh… a…” He trailed off awkwardly.

I smirked, “A prostitute?” He choked on air making me laugh. I shook my head, “No I wasn’t. I was a thief for hire. People told me what they needed and where it was, I retrieved it and gave it to them at a chosen location, and I got enough money to keep me alive for another day.”

He frowned, “You were never caught?”

I shook my head, “Nope, and most of the cases were dropped after either a bribe from the gang or organization that hired me or just no evidence to pursue. Plus I never stayed in the same area for too long, this is probably the longest I’ve stayed in one place.”

Kaden nodded before giving me a curious look, “Why’d you change your mind?” I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged, “I mean, if you were this good, you most likely would have never been caught and would’ve made enough money to live on your own as some kinda crime lord. Why wouldn’t you just wait it out?”

I furrowed my brows thinking carefully about my words.

A smile graced my lips as I turned to him, “Would you believe me if I said I was caught by a bad boy skeleton?”


	14. Flirts and Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky meets two of Kaden's friends and helps defend them.

The bell rang signalling the end of the first set of classes. Surprisingly it was okay, granted math was still confusing to me with the equations they gave. 

Kaden met me by my locker as I was putting my stuff away, “Hey, um… Are you against sitting with me and two of my friends at lunch?”

I shook my head with an easy smile, “As long as they’re cool with it. I don’t want them to feel like they have to be friends with me.”

He chuckled, “No they’re both cool with it. Uh, fair warning one is male and is a horrible flirt.”

I smirked, “What? Think I can’t handle a play boy?”

He raised both eyebrows at this, “Apparently you can. Let’s go.”

We walked side by side down the hall. Just like before a fair amount of males were immediately staring. I shifted a little closer to Kaden a bit nervously.

He glanced down at me but didn’t question it. We got to a set of double doors which Kaden held one open for me.

I gave him a smile as I walked in, “Thanks.”

Kaden smiled leading me in a direction before stopping short with a frown, “Oh hell.”

I followed his gaze to a table with two people sitting at it. One was a girl with bright purple hair and lilac eyes. I assumed she was a monster because of the elf like ears peeking from her hair and her pinkish skin. Standing next to her was a human boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. What was worrying was the fact that a muscled guy with dark brown hair was in the other boy’s face.

I frowned, “Who’s that?”

Kaden looked conflicted, “That’s Diego, resident bully. He likes to pick on me and Fae.”

I smirked, “Wanna see a cool trick?”

Kaden looked a little shocked at my playfulness, “What?”

I put my bag over my head and handed it to him, “Watch and be impressed.”

I walked over swaying my hips with an air of confidence. I got next to them before speaking with a playful smile, “Now, now boys, there’s no reason for fighting.”

They both turned to me, the blonde with a curious look and the bully with an annoyed one.

Diego scowled, “What do you want bitch?”

I smiled in a flirty way putting a hand on his arm and looking at him through my eyelashes, “I just wanted to see why a stud like you was fighting someone half your size,” I glanced over at the blonde, “And half your strength.”

His scowl lessened at my flattery, “He hangs out with monsters, turned against his own kind.”

“Wow really? Such a shame.” I forced the words out of my mouth hating the glare the blonde shot me, “But I just hate violence… How about this? I’ll give you my number and we can talk more later.” I forced a flirty smile and a wink, “Maybe more if you’re lucky, but no fighting in school and especially with guys like this who stand no chance.”

Diego nodded with a smirk at the blonde, “Sure and uh… if you ever need help, me and my buds hang at the back of the school around this time.” 

I nodded quickly scribbling a fake number on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

I waggled my fingers as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I scowled, “God I hate assholes like him.”

“Wait, what?!” The blonde exclaimed in shock.

I raised my brows at him, “You actually thought that was real?” He nodded and I laughed shooting him an amused grin, “Thanks for complimenting my acting skills then.”

Finally Kaden joined us handing me my bag, “Wow, okay, I admit it, I am definately impressed.”

The blonde sputtered, “You know her!?”

Kaden smiled, “She’s the new student I offered to show around. Speaking of which, Lucky, this is Fae and Chad. Guys, this is Lucky.”

Chad demeanor flipped like a switch, “Well, I’m truly sorry, my gorgeous angel. We got off on the wrong foot.” He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly, “My name is Chad, it is a pleasure to meet you Lucky.”

I giggled slightly snorting a bit, “Okay, I’m sorry but the whole gentleman thing is not my cup of tea.”

He sighed before sitting down, “That’s it, I give up on women! I’m switching to dudes!”

I laughed even more along with Fae.

I sat down next to her smiling at Chad, “I’m sorry, I was truly expecting a pick up line based from my name.”

He gave me a blank look, “I’m not that bad.”

Fae smiled at me, “It’s nice to meet you Lucky! Thanks for saving Chad and me. You’ve gotta give me acting lessons.”

I chuckled, “Trust me I’m not that great. That was some of my best work though.”

Kaden frowned, “Aren’t you worried he’s going to call you nonstop?”

I smirked, “Fake number, I’m a master faking numbers, from phones to credit cards.”

Kaden smirked, “But you had to ask for my help on every math question.”

I blushed lightly, “That’s not my fault! I haven’t been in school for almost 3 years!”

I successfully made everyone laugh. Maybe school won’t be so bad.

+_+_+_+_+

Finally the day had ended, I was waiting outside with Kaden and Fae. Chad’s mom already picked him up.

Soon the familiar black car pulled up and G opened the door coming around to lean against the hood.

I smiled, “That’s my ride.”

Fae stopped me, “Wait, you know G? The hot skeleton, bad boy G?” I raised an eyebrow at her and she scoffed, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how hot he is!”

I blushed slightly glancing over at G who was smirking at me. He could hear us. Oh I’ll give you something to listen to.

I simply shrugged, “Eh, I’ve seen better. I mean look at Kaden, so much hotter.”

I smirked at the flummoxed face G was making.

Kaden was blushing wildly staring at me like I’d grown an extra head. I sent him a wink before walking over to G’s car. 

He was scowling lightly, “Made some friends?”

I bit back a smirk showing an innocent smile instead, “Yea! Kaden offered to show me around and introduced me to Fae and Chad, but Chad’s mom picked him up before you got here.”

G glanced over at them again, “You’re friend Fae is pretty cute.”

A small bit of jealousy flared in my chest but I fought it back with a shrug, “I guess.”

G’s eye sockets narrowed suddenly, “You’re friend is coming over here.”

I looked over my shoulder see Kaden, “Is something wrong?”

Kaden smiled holding out a small slip of paper, “No, I just wanted to give you my number. Maybe we can all hang out at the mall or something this weekend.”

I smiled at him taking the paper, “Thanks! It’s a good thing you did because I can’t figure how to find my own number in my phone.”

“I can show you when we get home Luck.” G said looking slightly… protective maybe?

I gave him a quick grin before turning back to Kaden, “Well thanks, I’ll have to get Fae’s tomorrow. I don’t know if I want to give mine to Chad though. He might call me in the night proclaiming his love for me in some Shakespearean voice.”

Kaden chuckled, “True, it’s a good thing you didn’t give your real number to Diego either. Anyway I have to head out. See you tomorrow!”

I waved, “See ya!”

I saw Frisk beside me looking up at me with a curious expression, “Is that your boyfriend?”

I choked on my own saliva, “What?! No! I literally just met the dude today!”

Frisk didn’t even blink, “Uncle Papy and Aunt Rosie started dating pretty much the same day as they met.”

I shook my head slightly, “Trust me Frisk, I’m not dating anyone.”

Frisk smiled slyly, “Do you want to be dating someone?”

I stared at them with wide eyes. They didn’t know… did they? I sent a sneaky glance at G. He looked interested in my response. Why though? Did… Did he possibly like me?

I shook myself from my thoughts deciding to play it safe and give a vague response, “Maybe, Maybe not. That’s my business not yours.”

“Let’s head home so Lucky can tell us about her first day at school.” G said pushing away from the hood of the car and opening my door for me.

I blushed a tiny bit getting in. G shut the door before getting in on his side while Frisk climbed in the back.

G pulled away from the school and started down the road before glancing at me, “So how was your first day?”

I smiled, “It was really fun actually! I’ve found that I’m really good at all my classes… well not math, that one’s confusing. And I made friends so that’s cool. Chad is really funny when he tries to flirt with me, Fae is really sweet, and Kaden was super helpful and nice.”

“What happened at lunch? Everyone was talking about you flirting with Diego and then pretended like it never happened.” Frisk chimed in with a curious frown.

I frowned, “How did you hear about that? You would have been in class when that happened.”

Frisk shrugged, “Some of the boys in my class were laughing about it because Diego got tricked.”

I gave them an unimpressed look, “It wasn’t that bad. Diego was messing with Chad and Fae so I fake flirted with him and gave him a fake number so he’d leave them alone.”

G frowned glancing at me, “What about when he figures out the number is fake? Won’t he come after you?”

I frowned in thought, “He might, but I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.”

G kept his frown looking a little lost in thought. We finally pulled up to the house. Frisk was out first rushing into the house before we could even close our doors. I walked around the car and went to walk into the house.

A hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look up at G who was really close.

He frowned at me, “I don’t think you should do that anymore.” I furrowed my brows in question. “Flirt with guys to get them off your friends’ backs. It might cause more harm than good.”

I nodded slightly, “Okay… I was only trying to solve it without threats or violence.”

He moved even closer to me, one hand on my arm still while the other moved to brush some hair behind my ear. I could barely think with how close he was to me. I found myself leaning even closer to him on my own. Our faces were very close together, if I moved just a little I would be kissing him.

“Guys! Come on! I wanna watch a movie!”

Frisk’s voice successfully brought me back to reality. I stepped back from G letting his hand fall away from me. I looked at him a moment longer before jogging up to the house.

What just happened and where would it have gone if Frisk hadn’t said anything?


	15. Halloween Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween time! While the kids go trick or treating, Lucky goes to her first party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda sucky but I tried and had the inspiration so screw it.

I could not believe I was wearing this…

Yet here I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short, black dress with a tutu like skirt. It had fur lining the top and a green ribbon criss crossing up my stomach with a little bow in between my breasts. I had a tiny, short sleeved jacket over top and fingerless gloves with pink paw prints on the palm. Black knee high stockings were clad on my legs with green bows at the top. I had a choker with a bell and a little green bow on my neck. I had on black cat ears and a tail. The worst part were these death shoes on my feet, which were also black with a green sole.

It was the same costume Alphys and Undyne had me try on a while back but in green.

I was currently attempting to put on my makeup. I was trying to do a simple green and black cat eye with black lip stick. I finally pulled back to check my work. It looked better than expected. Not the best but still acceptable.

I blew out a sigh putting a cap on the eyeliner and looking at myself. I actually looked okay. 

A knock sounded on my door prompting a shout from me, “Who is it?!”

“It’s me punk! Are you gonna come down and let us see how it looks already!?” Undyne questioned, or shouted, from outside the door.

I looked at myself one last time before nodding to myself, “Yea, I’m coming.”

I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and opened the door. I was greeted with the sight of a zombie Undyne. She basically just put on a torn up tee shirt with fake blood and put a little blood around her mouth.

She smiled, “You look good. I’m glad you decided to get that one. Green suits you.”

I smiled, “Thanks. Let’s get downstairs before the kids get ansty.”

Undyne went down first shouting, “She’s ready!”

I jogged down the stairs holding my skirt down as it bounced. I looked around at everyone’s costumes. Toriel was greek goddess, Rosie was a witch, Papyrus was a basketball player, Alphys was a cosplay of some character from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Impact and Arial were Lilo and Stitch, and Frisk was a Vampire. The only one who was not in a costume was G.

Toriel smiled warmly at me, “You look lovely Lucky.”

I blushed a bit thanking her quietly. Everyone began to talk and I was left a bit alone.

Until a familiar skeleton walked up beside me, “Hey there pretty kitty.”

I chuckled giving him a smirk, “Really? At least I’m dressed up.”

“I am dressed up,” He defended motion to his shirt which I hadn’t noticed the design of. It was a design of a ribcage and spine. I raised an eyebrow at him causing him to smirk, “I’m a skeleton.”

I shoved him lightly with a laugh, “You are so lazy!”

He smiled, “Hey it got you to laugh. Anyway, are you going to be walking with them while the kids trick or treat?”

I shook my head, “Kaden invited me to go with him, Chad, and Fae to a party.”

His smiled dimmed a bit, “Oh well, what time will you be home?”

I shrugged, “Depending on how it goes I’ll be home by midnight. If things go bad then I’ll be home earlier.”

He nodded, “If you need a ride home call me, okay?”

I smiled, “Won’t you be busy with Frisk? I don’t want to cut their fun short if it goes bad.”

He shook his head, “Toriel offered to take Frisk for me this year. I’m just going to be giving out candy here.”

“Oh, alright. Well I have my phone so I’ll be sure to call if I need a ride.”

A knock sounded on the door. I walked over and opened to reveal a fairy Fae and a werewolf Chad.

Chad smirked, “Hey pretty kitty.”

I rolled my eyes, “Already been used.”

“Aw,” He pouted, “I thought I was the only one flirting with you.”

A bony arm wrapped around my shoulder, “Nah, sorry bud. This kitty is mine.”

My cheeks blossomed red as I shoved him gently, “G! I’m not yours!” He simply smiled at me to which I huffed, “I’m going now. I’ll call you when I’m heading home.”

He nodded removing his arm, “Alright. Be safe Luck.”

I nodded back and walked out with Fae and Chad. As soon as we got into the car Fae pounced on me, “Are you guys dating?!”

I shook my head blushing a deep red, “N-No! We’re just friends.”

Kaden chuckled from the driver’s seat, “That’s why your face is bright red.”

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Fae smiled, “So you like him then?”

I sighed in defeat, “Yes I like him. Are we done now?”

Fae squealed, “I knew it! You were trying to make him jealous when you first came to school! That’s why you said Kaden was way hotter!”

I rolled my eyes, “Maybe. The point is I’m not acting on my feelings yet and maybe not at all.”

Fae pouted, “Why not?! He is totally into you!”

“Because,” I began with a frown, “I only met him like 3 and a half weeks ago. I want to get to know him a bit before I decide on anything.”

“Wait, but wouldn’t it be illegal? You’re not 18 yet.” Chad said from the passenger seat.

I chuckled, “As long as I’m over the age of consent, which is 17, then I can be with him. The only real thing that would be illegal is if I was under the age of consent and had sex with G. But since I’m over it there isn’t any legal action that could be taken against it.”

Kaden raised an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror, “That’s weird that you know that.”

I shrugged silently. We talk about school and our personal lives until we pulled up to a colorfully lit house. I could hear the music from here.

We all got out and headed inside. Loud was the first thing that came to mind. Hot was the second. You could feel sweat in the air.

Everyone seemed to split off leaving me alone in a room full of sweaty people. I could feel some anxiety kick in as I began to walk around. Let’s experience this whole party thing…

+_+_+

I was finally fed up after about 2 hours. It was filled with nothing but guys hitting on me and pulling at my skirt and tail. I was trying to stick it out so I could just go home with Kaden and them but I was getting sick of the loud music and guys groping me.

I checked the time on my phone seeing it was 11. I bit my lip, G wouldn’t mind if I called him a bit early right.

I looked around one last time before heading out front to the sidewalk. I double clicked on G’s contact putting the phone to my ear.

It rang for a bit before G’s voice picked up, “Hey Luck. You heading home early?”

I sighed, “Sort of… Could you pick me up?”

I heard rustling as he got up from where he was, “Yea, of course. Is everything okay?”

I could feel tears start building in my eyes as I finally became overwhelmed from tonight, “No. This whole thing was a mistake. I swear if one more guy cat calls me I will literally snap.”

G chuckled lightly, “Parties aren’t what you thought huh?”

I sniffled, “Not at all. They’re hell on earth.”

“You aren’t crying are you?” I just sniffled in response and he sighed, “C’mon, don’t let a stupid party get you down. I’ll be there soon. Text me the address and just wait out front.”

I blew out a shaky breath, “Yea, okay. See you soon.”

I hung up and quickly texted him the address. I found a small bench to sit on while I waited. I wrapped my arms around myself in hopes of getting a little warmth.

“Hey! Bitch!”

I looked up with wide eyes to see Diego and two other boys I didn’t know. 

Diego smirked, “Aw is the little kitty crying? How pathetic.”

I swallowed back my tears forcing a smirk to my face, “Just like you I guess.”

He scowled, “At least I didn’t fail at going to a party.”

I tilted my head with a fake confused pout, “Fail? I don’t remember talking about your mom’s abortion.”

His face contorted in anger making me realize how fucked I was. There was no one to save me from getting the shit beaten out of me. It was 3 against 1. I was screwed.

He snarled, “Why you little-”

“Are these boys causing you trouble babe?” 

I smiled in relief at the sight of G. I rushed over to him feeling his arm wind around my waist protectively.

Diego held his hands up in his defence, “Nah! We were just talking, that’s all.”

I was shocked at the fear in his eyes. I guess G had more of reputation than I thought.

I saw his one eye socket begin to glow yellow with magic so I quickly spoke up, “Let’s just go babe. They aren’t worth it.”

He looked down at me before nodding. He kept an arm around my waist as he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in.

He got in the driver’s side and began to drive home.

I sighed in relief, “Thanks, that could have gone so much worse.”

“No I thought the failed abortion comment was going to settle things quickly,” He said sarcastically with a smirk.

I chuckled, “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to do but he was asking for it.” I sighed looking down at my lap, “I guess he was right though. Who fails at going to a party?”

Soon my hand was engulfed in a familiar warmth, “It’s not failing. You just are the type of person that doesn’t enjoy senseless drinking and loud music. So what?”

I smiled at him squeezing his hand back, “I guess you’re right.”

He smiled back quickly before turning his attention back to the road, “So how’s about we go home, get comfortable, and watch a few scary movies?”

I giggled, “Sure! Sounds fun.”

We pulled up to the house and went inside. I went to the bathroom first to scrub my makeup off before going to my room and changing into black, pumpkin printed pajama pants and a black tank top.

I walked back downstairs seeing G had popcorn and a movie ready to play on the television. I sat down next to him stealing some popcorn as he played the movie. We chatted a bit during the movie laughing at some of the gore scenes.

I ended laying my head on his shoulder halfway through the movie and he had wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stayed like that till the end. 

As the credits rolled G broke the silence, “Hey Luck. Can I ask you a question?”

I nodded lifting my head to look at him, “Sure.”

His eyes were burning into mine, “Do you like anyone?”

I blushed deeply chuckling rather nervously, “Uh… W-Why are you asking?” He only shrugged in response. I bit my lip, “Well… There is someone I like… but I’m not sure if I’m going to tell him.”

“Why not?” G pushed seeming very interested in what I had to say.

I blinked at him, “Uh… Well… I only met him a short while ago… I’d like to get to know him.”

G tilted his head, “Couldn’t you get to know him by, I don’t know, going on dates with him? You don’t have to be an official couple to go on dates y’know.”

I thought for a moment, “I guess you are right… But how do I even know he feels the same?”

Before I could process what was happening a soft but bone like pressure was placed on my lips. It took me a moment to register that it was G… G was kissing me…

I stayed frozen for a moment before hesitantly kissing back. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or majorly sexual advances, but it was still passionate. 

Finally, after was seemed like ages, he pulled back to look at me. I blushed under his intense gaze.

“Uh… H-How did you…”

He smirked grabbing his phone and showing me messages from Fae’s number.

_ U annd Lukcy should jsut date alredy. She rlly lkies you. _

I blushed even more, “How did she even get your number?”

He shrugged, “I’m guessing she got it from your phone at some point and then texted me while drunk.”

I sighed, “Not how I imagined my feelings coming to light but oh well.”

He chuckled tightening his arm around me to pull me to his chest, “So, how do you feel about going on a date or two before deciding to make it official or not?”

I smiled at him, “That sounds okay… Just don’t expect much. I’ve never really dated before.”

He kissed my lips lightly but pulled away before I could kiss back, “I’m glad to be the first person you date then.”

I chuckled before hitting his leg lightly, “Now! Shush so we can put on another movie!”

He chuckled before turning on Wrong Turn.


	16. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky and G go on there first date. (Sorry it's short.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to announce something to you guys. I will be posting another story soon. It will be an original story this time around. Here's the title and quick summary.
> 
> I think I'm in love with my teddy bear...  
> Hale didn't have the best seventh birthday. She had to spend it in the hospital with her father on his death bed. His final parting gift was simple, a scented teddy bear. She loved it, even after ten years she still slept with the bear in her bed. So what happens when her mother accidentally turned her teddy bear into a guy?
> 
> That will be posted here as well as on Wattpad. I will be working on transferring this story over too but it'll take a bit. Thanks for reading and being all around supportive guys!

**Date outfit:**

** **

 

My hands were holding tightly onto G’s as he led me onto the slippery surface of the ice rink for the third time today. How he managed to convince me to go ice skating as a date is a mystery to me. Maybe because he didn’t tell me.

G woke me up this morning saying to get dressed in something warm and cute. I reluctantly complied picking out a black, off-the-shoulder top with one long sleeve and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I put on my green converse and a tattoo choker with a moon charm. I grabbed my leather jacket putting on as I got down stairs. G gave me some scrambled eggs and told me he was taking me on a date. It made sense, it was Saturday, 3 days after we agreed to try dating, and Frisk was staying the weekend over at a friend’s house. So we got in the car and began to drive to the mystery place.

Now here I am practically clinging to G to avoid falling over.

G chuckled as I wobbled on the skates, “How about I pull you around for a bit until you get the feel of the skates?”

I nod still looking down at my feet. He began to pull me by my hands as he skated backwards. I wobbled a lot struggling to keep my balance.

Well I hadn’t-

My thought was cut off at the feeling of me falling backwards. I closed my eyes expecting to fall only to be pulled against a familiar ribcage.

I opened my eyes to look up at G who had pulled me against him to keep me upright, “U-Uh…”

He smirked, “I know it’s hard, but try not to fall for me.”

I chuckled lightly as I rested my hands on his shoulders, “It’s not my fault you decided to take a clumsy girl ice skating.”

“Come on, it’s easy,” He smiled at me, “Let’s try this again. Hold on to my hands and keep your ankles straight this time.”

I followed his instructions and he started to pull me around the rink again. This time I focused on keeping my ankles straighter. After a few rounds I got used to the feeling of the skates.  

G smiled, “Want to try and skate by yourself?” I shook my head with wide eyes making him chuckle, “Come on. I’m always here to catch you.”

I sighed, “Fine but stay close!”

He nodded before slowly letting go of my hands. I wobbled for a second before gaining my balance. Well I wasn’t falling…

“Well you’re standing,” G laughed, “Try to move your feet.”

I took a deep breath in before hesitantly pushing myself forward with one foot. Immediately I felt myself falling forward. I held my breath waiting for the ice only to be caught by familiar bony arms. I was pulled up, my back pressing into G’s sternum.

G chuckled in my ear making my cheeks tint red, “So ice skating is off the list.”

I turned my head to look at him with a sheepish smile, “Sorry?”

He laughed lightly, “It’s fine Luck. Well, we’ve been at this for a while… Why don’t we head to Cinnamon’s for lunch?”

I smiled, “Sounds fun and a lot easier.” I frowned warily looking at the distance between where we were standing and the exit of the ring.

G must of noticed because he smirked. I was about to ask him why but my throat was impeded by a yelp as I was lifted bridal style into his arms. I blushed deeply glancing at the people who were now looking.

“G,” I whispered, “People are staring.”

He chuckled, “Let them.”

I hit his shoulder lightly, “You know I hate attention.”

He quickly skated over to the exit and stepped off the ice. I expected him to put me down but he waited until we were at the bench before setting me down. I leaned down and began to untie my skates. I quickly pulled them off letting out a sigh as I stretched my aching feet.

G chuckled next to me, “Was it really that bad?”

I smiled at him, “I never said it was bad. I’m just not good at it.”

He smiled hopefully, “So you had fun?”

I chuckled and nodded, “Of course. I mean, you put up with having to hold me upright for almost 2 hours.”

He leaned close to my face smirking at my blush, “I don’t mind holding you.”

I chuckled sheepishly ducking my head slightly and avoiding eye contact. I could still feel him staring at me so I didn’t dare to look up.

That is until his finger tipped my chin up gently guiding my face to look at him. He smiled for a brief moment before leaning in and kissing my lips. I didn’t even get a chance to think about kissing back because he pulled away all too soon.

I almost pouted at him but caught myself last minute. He finally pulled his skates off and we quickly returned both pairs. He grabbed my hand leading me out to the car. We quickly got in and started to drive. I was surprised when G grabbed my hand but I hid it well.

“So how’s school been?” G questioned with a smile towards me.

I shrugged, “There’s been a lot of hype about the fall dance, mainly cause they’re going to have a talent show during it. Chad and Kaden have been bugging me to try out.”

G glanced at me, “Are you going to?”

I frowned, “I don’t know yet. What would I even do?”

“You could sing,” G suggested with a shrug, “You told me before you used to play guitar and sing.”

I bit my lip in thought, “I don’t know… Relearning to play guitar sounds pretty difficult.”

G thought for a moment, “What about piano? You said you took that for school before. It’d be a lot easier.”

“I’ll think about it,” I said with a smile.

I didn’t think he would remember the little things I told him. It made me kind of happy to know he was listening.

We pulled up to Cinnamon’s and headed inside. There were a few people scattered around. We went to our usual seat.

“So,” I started after we ordered, “How’s work been?”

He frowned, “Actual work’s been good but someone keeps spray painting on the garage door.”

I frowned, “Really? That’s stupid.”

He nodded, “My boss says it’s probably just some group of teens trying to be rebels. I just hope they cut it out, it’s not easy to clean spray paint.”

I chuckled, “I know that. Kids liked to spray paint my locker back at my old school.”

He smirked, “Who would of thought kids didn’t like the popular Miss. Evans.”

I scowled at him, “I regret telling you my last name.”

He grabbed my hand placing a small kiss to my knuckles, “No you don’t.”

I rolled my eyes as the food came. We began to eat stopping to talk every now and then.

I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to describe how I feel with G. He was just so easy to be around, to talk to, to laugh with… He always knew how to make me happy. It had only been a short time, barely a month but I already felt myself falling for him. I knew that was dangerous…

But I didn’t care in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need song suggestions for Lucky to sing for the talent show/dance. Nothing inappropriate please, thank you. Also I think it's been a little too mundane in this story... prepare for some drama!


	17. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G has been hiding something from Lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED IT BEFORE I SLEPT! WOO!

I was shocked when I was called to Toriel’s office on a Friday. I hadn’t done anything bad… at least I don’t think I did.

I was even more shocked when I found G sitting in one the chairs. He gave me a quick kiss when I sat down. That had become customary for us. Before and after school he’d give me a kiss, sometimes randomly throughout the day. I thought it was rather sweet.

Toriel smiled at me, “I’m sure you're confused as to why we called you here.”

“H-Have I done something wrong?” I asked nervously.

She shook her head, “Not at all dear. We just… have something to tell you.” I nodded for her to continue. She sighed, “We… have found your parents.”

My body froze completely. It felt like someone had thrown cold water on me. I felt almost… numb.

“They’re still alive then,” I said, my voice coming out monotone.

She nodded, “They are indeed… they’re in a rehab facility together… they’ve requested to see you.”

I glanced at G to see how he was taking this news only to find him perfectly calm… worried about my reaction but not freaking out in the slightest.

That’s when it hit me.

“You knew.”

He frowned, “What?”

I turned to look at him, “This is why you asked for my last name… you knew about this.”

He seemed to hesitate, “I was the one to suggest it.”

Finally something sparked in my chest besides cold and numbness, Anger.

I stood up nearly knocking over the chair as I glared at him, “I can’t believe you! I… I trusted you! I open up to you and you go and bring back the people who made my life hell! I… I can’t believe I was so stupid…” My voice dropped to a whisper.

He stood up reaching out to me, “Lucky, I-”

I slapped his hand away glaring at his shocked face, “No! Don’t you dare touch me!”

I needed out, it felt like I was suffocating. So I did the thing I do best.

I turned and ran away. I heard G shout behind me but I kept moving. I ran out of the school and down the sidewalk until I was a good ways away.

I stopped to catch my breath taking in the fresh air gratefully. I needed someone to talk to… I could go there. It’s been awhile since I visited. I began walking around to find where I was. As soon as I did, I knew the direction I needed to go.

I started off my mind blank at first. What was I supposed to think? My would-be boyfriend just told me he went out of his way to find the people who made my life hell for over 8 years. How is anyone supposed to feel about that? Right now, I feel angry and betrayed. He went behind my back to do this. I’ve told him countless tales of how they treated before and after my brother’s death. How could he think it was okay to… to find those people? And they asked to see me… Why? Why would they want to see me again? Especially after so many times of telling me I should have died instead of Tony. 

I finally arrived at my destination. I took a breath hugging my arms around myself in hopes of keeping some warmth. I walked inside the gates and down the rows of headstones. I counted the rows until row 23 before walking to the 5th headstone. I read the words etched into the stone imbedded into the ground.

_ Here lies Tony Evans, _

_ Died young but forever in the hearts of his loving family. _

I slowly sank to my knees in front of the familiar stone. I could feel my anger recede leaving behind a feeling I’m very familiar with. Sadness.

“Hey, little brother,” I said my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes. I cleared my throat trying to compose myself, “I know it’s been a minute since I’ve visited. I’ve just been… really busy.” I swallowed quickly, “I have a lot to talk about… let’s start at the beginning.”

 

G’s POV

 

It’s been 6 hours since Lucky ran off. It was starting to get dark out and I was getting worried. It was cold outside and she didn’t have a jacket when she ran off. I don’t even have any idea where she would be.

My worried thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up to answer it quickly.

I opened the door to reveal a man in a guard uniform holding onto the arm of a shivering Lucky.

“Excuse me sir. Does this young lady live here?”

I nodded, “Yes she does. Um… Did she do something wrong?”

The man shook his head, “She was just past the cemetary’s curfew. I offered her a ride home since it was a long walk back here.”

I nodded again, “Thank you for bringing her home.”

He said a quick goodbye and Lucky shakily stepped inside. 

I put my hands on her arms surprised by just how cold they were, “Dammit Lucky! You’re freezing!” 

She stayed quiet as I pulled her over a sat her on the couch. I rushed to the closet grabbing a fleece blanket and walking back. I wrapped the blanket around her shaking form.

I rubbed her arms through the blanket in hopes of warming her, “Couldn’t you of least grabbed a jacket before you ran off?!” I sighed, “I’m going to make you some hot chocolate okay?”

I turned to walk off but her hand grabbed onto my sleeve stopping me. I turned back to look at her but she avoided my gaze.

“A-Are you m-mad at me?” She whispered shakily.

I froze. She… thinks I’m mad at her? I went behind her back to find her parents but instead of being angry like before, she was almost scared of me.

I kneeled down in front of her trying to get her to look at me, “Lucky, why would I be angry with you?”

She hesitated before she finally looked at me, “I-I ran off… a-and I screamed at you…”

I shook my head, “Luck, you had every right to scream at me. I went behind your back to find your parents even when you’ve said you never wanted to see them again. I can understand why you’d be angry.”

She sniffled tears slowly falling down her cheeks, “N-No. I should know you had some sort of reason behind finding them.”

I hugged her tightly feeling her arms wrap around my neck in return. She buried her face in the fur of my hood. 

“I wanted to make sure they paid for what they did to you,” I said quietly. “I wanted to put them in jail if they were just living life happily. I didn’t want them to get off scot-free for what they did to you.”

She sighed, “I just… didn’t think I’d have to see them again. I’m scared. What if I’m forced to go back with them?”

I held her tighter, “I can promise you, I will  **never** let you go back with those horrible people.”

She pulled back far enough to look at me with those big green eyes. I glanced down at her lips before slowly moving in, giving her enough time to push me away. Soon our mouths met in a soft kiss. I always took it slowly with her, I never wanted to push her too far. 

After a few moments I pulled back to rest my forehead against hers. She smiled faintly at me making my soul skip a beat.

I smiled back at her, “Now, how about I make us both hot chocolate and we watch a movie before bed?”

She nodded, “Sounds nice… Thanks G.”

I pecked her nose before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I rested a hand on my sternum for a moment… I was sure falling fast for this girl…


	18. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky and G go to see her parents in the rehab center.

I took a shaky breath staring at the door in front of me. ‘Family visiting’

Given the situation and G’s persuasive talking, we managed to get a private room. I couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not yet. 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t terrified. I mean I shouldn’t be right? It’s only seeing the two people who abused you in any way they could for years on end. 

I think my lungs just stopped working.

“Hey, you okay?”

I jumped at G’s voice right next to me. I then noticed he had put his arm around me. I guess he got worried when I didn’t respond.

I nodded with a fake smile, “Of course.”

He gave me a look, “Don’t give me that.”

I sighed hugging my arms around his waist, “What do you want me to say? That I’m absolutely terrified? That I feel like I can’t breath? That-”

I was cut off by a familiar soft but bone like pressure against my lips. I found myself relaxing despite myself.

He pulled away to smile at me his forehead still pressed against mine, “I know this must be hard for you… but I’m going to be here the whole time. If you get uncomfortable then we’ll leave.”

I nodded taking in a deep breath, “Okay.”

I untangled myself from him settling for holding his hand as the door opened revealing the doctor.

She smiled at us, “Come on in guys.”

G went in first gentling prompting my nonfunctioning legs to move. We walked into the pale blue colored room. I looked up my eyes finally catching onto my parents sitting on the opposite side of a table from me. My heart lept into my throat as my hand tightened it’s grip onto G’s.

The doctor walked over to the table sitting on the side my parents were on, “Come, sit.”

We complied slowly walking over and sitting across from my parents. I was slightly uncomfortable, mostly because my mom was staring at me with tears welling in her eyes. I had never her seem so happy to see me… I’m used to her glaring at me.

She finally spoke breaking the awkward silence in the air, “It’s really you… My baby girl is alive.”

I shifted uncomfortable in my chair, “Yea, I’m alive.”  _ ‘No thanks to you,’  _ I added silently.

“Charlotte,” She put her hand over my hand making my pulse skyrocket, “It’s so great to know you’re okay after all these years.”

I pulled my hand away quickly avoiding her hurt expression, “P-Please don’t touch me.”

G squeezed my hand in comfort, “It’s okay Lucky.”

“Lucky?” My dad questioned confused, “Did I miss something?”

I found myself looking over at him with a glare, “Yea, you miss a lot when your daughter is forced to run away from home at age 14.”

The awkward silence came back with full force. I couldn’t help what I felt. I’ve had years of pent up anger and sadness leading up to this.

The doctor cleared her throat, “Charlotte, why don’t you explain your new nickname to your parents?”

My mom’s smile quickly returned, “Yes! We’d love to know about you.”

I bit back a snarky retort seeing G’s pointed look. I sighed, “I got the nickname from a gang leader. It’s a street name.”

My dad seemed to choke on air and my mom just stared at me in shock. I simply stared back at them blankly.

My dad cleared his throat, “That’s… interesting.”

“Why don’t you introduce your parents to your… partner?” The doctor tried to push past the tense atmosphere with an awkward smile.

I jumped at the chance of a safe topic, “This is G, He’s my boyfriend.” I then blushed realizing my mistake. 

My mom looked shocked while my dad looked slightly angry. I risked a glance to see what G was thinking only to see him smiling at me. I caught eyes with him making my face burn even more. His smile widened as he squeezed my hand gently.

“Is that even legal? I mean G looks a lot older than you,” My mom said still shocked.

I looked back over at her calmly, “I’m over the age of consent so, yes it is.”

“How old is G?” My dad asked hesitantly.

I was a little shocked when G spoke up, “I’m 23.”

My mom choked on air for a second, “And your 17 now right?” I nodded and she cleared her throat, “Are you… happy with G?”

“Yes. Happier than I’ve ever been,” I replied instantaneously. 

The doctor cleared her throat getting our attention, “Well Charlotte, your parents have a very important question to ask you.”

My mom hesitantly reached out to lay her hand over mine again, “Me and your father are getting released in two weeks and… we want you to come live with us again.”

I froze completely my jaw dropping but no sound coming out.

They want me to… live with them again? Go back to live with the two people who made my life hell for 14 years. 

I pulled my hand away as soon as I found the strength to move, “Um… I-I don’t think-”

“You don’t have to decide right now. We’d like for you to think about it for a couple days before you make your final decision,” My dad said with a smile towards me.

_ “Ready to have some fun princess?” My dad asked with a sick smile on his face. _

I could feel my heart struggling to keep at its accelerated pace. My lungs felt like they were collapsing. 

I swallowed hard turning to G, “C-Can we go now?” I asked politely and quietly.

G must have sensed my uneasiness because he nodded in an instant, “Sure Luck.” He turned to my parents and the doctor, “We’ll have to cut this short. Lucky does have school tomorrow and it’s an hour drive back home.”

My mom smiled, “Of course.” She turned to me with a soft expression, “I hope we can see you soon Charlotte.”

_ My mom was looking at me with a fake soft expression as she dug the cigarette into my flesh, “Aw poor baby, Does it hurt? I bet it hurt worse for Tony.” _

I could feel my hands shaking at the thought but I nodded anyway. I stood up with G who put an arm around me obviously sensing something was wrong. He lead me out of the room. 

It was deathly silent all the way out of the building. When we got to the car however G got in front of me.

“Hey, look at me,” He said gently guiding my face to look at him, “Are you okay?”

I’d love to say I was fine but I just couldn’t bring the words to come out. So instead I just nodded trying hard to keep tears at bay. 

I tried to get around him to the car but he gently grabbed my arms keeping me still, “Lucky, I know that isn’t true. Tell me the tr-”

“The truth!?” I exploded looking at him with a fake smile, “Oh the truth! Well the truth is, I just had to see the two people who abused me, physically, mentally, and sexually, for over 8 years! The truth is that they act like everything is supposed to be fine after all these years, like I’m supposed to hug them and say how much I missed being tortured! The truth is that those same people just asked me to live with them again! The truth is that I’m having flashbacks to every horrible thing they did to me and my body!” Tears rushed down my cheeks as a small sob left my lips. “The truth is that I am so scared that they’re going to try and rip away the only happiness I have ever had in my life,” I managed to whisper out.

G hugged me tightly letting me cry into his shoulder. He didn’t say any bullshit ‘it’s going to be okay’ or ‘it’s all going to work out’ stuff. He simply kept reassuring me that I was safe and that nothing could hurt me. 

After a long while I found the strength to move away and shakily wipe my face, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to fall apart like that.”

He smiled brushing my hair behind my ear, “You’re allowed to fall apart sometimes.” He kissed my forehead gently, “You okay now?”

I nodded, “I’m better.” 

He kissed me gently and I almost instantly responded. I love kissing G. Though… He always seemed to hold back, while at first I appreciated this, I kind of wanted him to take things a little further. Mostly cause I was too scared to do it myself. 

I pulled back slowly to look up at him, “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what,” He hummed as he looked at me.

I bit my lip a little unsure of myself, “You know, hold back when you're kissing me.” He raised an eyebrow at me making my face heat up drastically, “W-What? I-It’s not like I haven’t kissed anyone before, I was with a pedophile for almost half a year.”

He chuckled, “I want to take things slow with you. I don’t want to push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

I leaned against his chest trailing my hands down his spine, “Maybe I want to take things a little faster.”

I then pulled away moving to get into the car when I was suddenly turned and pinned against the door. I gasped looking up at G who was staring at me with lidded eye sockets. 

“Don’t tease me Lucky,” He growled lowly sending a shiver down my spine.  

I blushed deeply going to speak but being cut off by another kiss. This one wasn’t soft and sweet like all the other kisses. No, this one was rough and passionate. I found my eyes slipping closed as I quickly gave into the kiss. I jumped slightly when I felt something smooth and wet push against the seam of my lips. I hesitantly opened my mouth to be greeted with a gelatinous tongue meeting mine. I couldn’t help the small, almost inaudible, moan that came from the back of my throat. 

G finally pulled back to smirk at me as I panted for air, “That was such a cute noise.”

My blush came back full force as I chuckled nervously, “Can we pretend that noise never happened?”

He shook his head slowly with a shit eating grin of his face.

I scowled hitting his shoulder lightly, “Jerk.”

He hummed leaning close to me again, “But I’m your jerk.”

I chuckled despite myself, “Can we head home now or do you plan on keeping me trapped here?”

“I think I wanna keep you trapped here,” He purred resting his forehead on mine.

I put my hands on his sternum and shoved him back a step or two, “Tough titties casanova.”

He chuckled kissing my forehead again, “Fine, let’s head home.”

I smiled getting in the car quickly.

Maybe things would work out…

 

???’s POV

I clenched my fists tightly watching him push her against the car door and kiss her. I should be the only one to kiss her like that. 

“What’s your plan sir?” One of my members asked from behind me.

I looked back at him before looking back at my sweet Lucky charm as she smiled up at that stupid skeleton adoringly, “There’s a school dance at Lucky’s school, rumor is she’s going to be performing. We can grab her afterwards and then I’ll make sure she’ll never run from me again.”

The other member I had brought scoffed lightly, “Is this girl really that important?”

I turned quickly grabbing him by his neck and holding him off the ground slightly, “That girl is more important than all your lives combined! She’s the most precious thing on this earth to me!” I dropped him to the ground watching him gasp for air, “She’s mine and mine alone. She just needs to learn that.”

I turned just in time to see them driving away.

“She will learn soon enough,” I mumbled to myself.

You will be mine my Lucky charm.


	19. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky receives a mysterious letter in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post a short filler chapter for my baby sister's birthday! She reads this story so I wanted to post this as a gift. 
> 
> Happy 12th Birthday Ryan! Love ya!

I laughed at Chad’s sour face, “Come on! At least she was polite about rejecting you!”

He gave me an incredulous look, “How is telling me I’m too ugly to date her polite?!”

I bit my lip to hold in laughter, “She didn’t throw a cup of water on you like that one girl.”

He sighed, “When will I ever get a girlfriend?”

I patted his shoulder as we got to my house, “You’ll find someone eventually. Some nice girl with zero expectations.” I laughed at the scowl he shot me, “I’m only kidding. Anyway I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

He smiled, “Yea! You promised you’d show us the piece you're doing for the dance.”

I chuckled, “I remember. It sucks they had to move the dance back till Christmas.”

We said our goodbyes and I jogged up to the front door heading inside.

G looked over the back of the couch smiling when he saw me, “Hey Luck! Have fun shopping with Fae?”

I nodded, “Yea, we ended up calling Kaden and Chad to get a couple guys’ opinions on the dresses we picked.”

He nodded, “Oh by the way, there’s a letter for you on the table. I got it today.”

I frowned, “A letter? From who?”

He shrugged, “It doesn’t say. It just has some weird symbol on it.”

My frown deepened but I nodded. I went into the kitchen picking up the white envelope from the table. I turned it over and froze completely. The symbol was one I recognized wholeheartedly. 

It was a red ink drawing of a snake… It was the same symbol of the gang who gave me my nickname… 

My hands shook as I opened the envelope and pulled out the small letter inside.

_ My dearest Lucky charm, It looks like you’ve made yourself cozy without me. But I told you before I would find you one day. Unless you want me to hurt your little boyfriend or that child you live with, you will come back with me. I will give you until your school dance to make your decision. See you soon my Lucky charm. _

I covered my mouth with my hand as panic set in. He was back… Snake… He was going to rip away the last piece of happiness I have left. 

I heard G’s voice from the doorway, “Luck? You okay?”

I quickly got a rein on my emotions and forced a smile on my face as I turned to him making sure to hide the letter.

I nodded, “Yea, I’m fine.”

He studied my face closely, “Are you sure? You seemed upset.”

I forced a chuckle, “No, I was just uh… surprised by the letter I got.”

He raised a browbone, “Well what was it?”

I paled slightly, “Uh… It was an offer for a contest!”

He nodded, “Oh cool. Are you going to enter it?”

I sighed, “I don’t know yet…”

I hesitated before I walked over to G wrapping my arms around him tightly. He hugged back instantly rubbing his hand up and down my back. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck.

“You know I care about you right,” I mumbled quietly.

G chuckled, “Yea I know.”

I hesitated fisting my hands in his shirt, “S-So you would never hate me right? E-Even if I had to make a really stupid decision?”

“I could never hate you Luck, but where is all this coming from?”

I pulled back to look up at him, “Promise me.”

He frowned, “What?”

“Promise you’ll never hate me no matter what.”

His frown deepened, “I promise.”

I sighed leaning my forehead against his chest. I could feel him kiss my hair gently.

“You gonna tell me what all this is about?” He asked lightly.

I shook my head, “Not now. I just want to hug you.”

He chuckled but didn’t object.

And that was the moment I made two realizations…

I was wholeheartedly in love with G… and I was willing to give myself up to keep him safe.


	20. Christmas isn't always happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This is the Christmas special I'm doing. Enjoy... also I'm sorry, don't hate me.

**Outfit:**

****

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXNlMdMns-4)

I looked at myself in the mirror nervously. Despite the dress being longer than the one I wore on Halloween, it felt more revealing. Maybe it was because it was strapless.

The dress I wore was a long sleeved, red Christmas dress. It had white fur lining the top and on the wrists. It came down to mid thigh and was tight to my curves. On my head was a sparkly Santa hat headband that Frisk somehow convinced me to wear. I also had on plain black ballet flats, which I was thankful for. I could just imagine myself walking on stage at the dance and tripping.

I had done my makeup simply. Natural eyes and light red lips. The only major thing I did was drawing a candy cane on my right cheek.

While I looked good, it still made me nervous. It was probably the thought of performing on a stage in front of the entirety of the school. I was lucky enough to get time to practice the song I was doing the day before.

A knock sounded against my door making me jump, “Who is it?!”

“It’s me,” G’s voice said, “Can I come in?”

“Yea, come on in.”

He opened the door and stepped in. His eye sockets widened at the sight of me. I blushed as his eyes raked over my form.

He smiled at me walking over and kissing me lightly, “You look beautiful.”

I smiled up at him, “Thanks. It took a lot to get this way.”

He smiled, “I got something for you.”

I blinked at the small wrapped gift he had pulled out from behind his back, “For me?”

He chuckled, “Yea. I figured I’d give it to you now.”

I hesitantly took the box from his hands. I took the wrapping paper off and opened the long black box to reveal a gorgeous necklace. I gasped looking at it. It was a thin chain that held a bright emerald charm that was shaped like a four leaf clover. It had two smaller diamonds next to it.

My eyes teared up as I looked at it, “G, this is… so beautiful. It must of cost you a fortune though.”

He shrugged smiling softly at me, “It was worth it.”

I gave him a watery smile, “Could you put it on me?”

He nodded taking the necklace from the box and walking behind me. I moved my hair as he put it around my neck. He easily clipped it on and moved back around me.

I turned to my mirror to look at it. It fell perfectly to my collarbone.

I turned to give him a long kiss, “I love it!”

It was nice to not think about what was going to happen in a short hour. I wasn’t going to be able to see G anymore… unless my plan works then… maybe…

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the medium sized box wrapped in yellow and silver.

I turned to him with a smile, “I got this for you… but you can’t open it yet.”

He chuckled, “When can I open it then?”

“After the dance. You’ll know when…”

He frowned walking over and hugging my waist, “You’ve been off these past few weeks. You don’t smile as often and you always seem to have something on your mind. Is everything okay?”

I sighed setting the box down on my bed and hugging him tightly. I breathed in his cologne lightly trying hard to find words to say.

But really, what could I say? I can’t exactly tell him I’m going to be kidnapped in an hour. I don’t want to risk this more than I already am. I already had my plan in place… I just had to hope it worked.

I moved to smile up at him, “It’s nothing. I’m just nervous about performing.”

G sighed but let it go, “Anyway, we have to head out now if you want to make it in time.”

We quickly went down and got Frisk in the car. We started our journey to the school

As soon as we got inside the gym Fae pounced on me, almost literally, and dragged me over to where Chad and Kaden were sat.

She smiled widely at me, “I can’t wait until you perform. Does he know the song you’re doing?”

I shook my head chuckling, “No. I hope he remembers it. It was a while ago that Frisk made it ‘our’ song.”

Kaden chuckled, “I can’t believe you guys kept it.”

I smiled, “What can I say? It was a cute memory.”

A slow song came on making the dance floor clear a bit.

Fae smiled at Chad, “Come dance with me.”

He blushed but nodded taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

I felt a bony hand grab mine prompting me to look up. G smiled pulling me up and to the dance floor despite my protests. He put his hands on my hips pulling me close. I sighed setting my hands on his shoulders.

He smiled down at me as we began to sway, “You really do look beautiful tonight.”

I chuckled smiling teasingly, “So you’ve said.” I laid my head against his shoulder sighing in contentment.

“I love you.”

He looked down at me in shock, “What?”

I smiled at him, “I love you G.”

He suddenly picked me up twirling me around making me laugh loudly. He set me back down to give me a breathtaking kiss.

He pulled back smiling down at me, “I love you too Luck.”

I rested my head in the crook of his neck, content to just enjoy this moment while it lasted.

+_+_+_+_+

I clapped for the male who had done an amazing dance routine. I was waiting backstage for my turn to be called onto the stage.

“Next up is Lucky Evans!”

I walked out smiling at the cheering crowd. I could hear Kaden and Chad being the loudest. I walked over to the piano in the middle of the stage and sat down on the bench.

I took a breath before beginning to play.

“ _You like the good girls. So I'm not invited to the plans you make when you're with your friends. But you know bad girls, You can't deny it. They can always show you where the fun begins. Hey now baby, No doubt about it, boy. You drive me crazy. I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me. Wanna steal your heart, Steal your heart._ ” I glanced out at the crowd seeing G smiling and shaking his head. I continued to sing in a strong voice, “ _Call me criminal. I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are. So lock it up, Go on and try it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent. Keeping up your guard. I'll break it down, So you can't hide it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. You're a good boy, The perfect picture of an angel's smile from a magazine. But it's a new world and I know so well the side of you no one's ever seen. Hey now baby, No doubt about it, boy. You drive me crazy. I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me. Wanna steal your heart, Steal your heart. Call me criminal. I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are. So lock it up, Go on and try it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent. Keeping up your guard. I'll break it down so you can't hide it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. You’re gonna keep it, Just like a secret. Baby, believe me. You gotta free it and you’ll have everything you need. You like the good girls. So I'm not invited to the plans you make when you're with your friends. But you know bad girls, You can't deny it. They can always show you where the fun begins. Call me criminal. I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are. So lock it up, Go on and try it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart. I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent. Keeping up your guard. I'll break it down so you can't hide it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart._ ”

As soon as I finished the whole crowd erupted in clapping and cheers. I smiled seeing Kaden and Chad making the most noise. I waved before going off stage.

I sighed as I snuck through the back exit of the gym. My breath hitched at the sight of him waiting for me.

Snake smiled lovingly at me, “Ah, it’s so good to see you my Lucky charm. I’ve missed you.”

Just play along.

I swallowed hard, “I-I missed you too.”

His smile widened as he walked closer to me, “Ah but you tried to move on Lucky. You were with that skeleton for quite a while.”

I shrugged forcing a playful attitude, “I just needed a game to play. I got bored sitting on the street every night.”

He suddenly grabbed my forearm hard. I let out a small noise of pain.

He glared at me, “Don’t lie to me Lucky. If it were a game you wouldn’t have cared that I threatened them. You cared about him.”

I looked at him blankly, “Fine. I care about him. You happy now?”

His sick smile came back as he pulled me close, “Yes. Because now that you’ve admitted that, you can move on and start loving me again.” He kissed my neck making me wince, “Why don’t we head back to base and I can show you how much I’ve missed you?”

I weakly nodded letting him pull me to his car.

Please god, if you have any mercy left for me, let G find me quickly.


	21. A much needed gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G thinks over things. How could Lucky just up and vanish like this?

G’s POV

 

Toriel sighed deeply through the phone, “I’m sorry G. No one’s been able to locate her. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Fine. Thanks for the help Tori.”

I hung up putting my skull in my hands. It’s been three days since the dance and Lucky’s disappearance. It’s also getting closer to Christmas day. 

After the her performance, we couldn’t find her anywhere. We spent countless hours searching for her but nothing has come up. I’ve found myself sleeping in her room a lot. Her sheets smell like her, like oranges and vanilla. I miss her so much.

I laid back in her bed inhaling the scent around me deeply. 

I’m starting to get seriously worried. Police suggested maybe she had just run away but I knew better. Lucky wouldn’t just run away from what she has with us… with me… She was always grateful of what she had with us. 

_ Lucky spoke up quietly from beside me, “I am paying you back for this.” _

_ I chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Luck.” _

_ She stopped me looking up at me with a serious expression, “I don’t just mean the dress G… I mean everything, giving me a place to stay, paying for new clothes, enrolling me in school, Just… giving me a second chance.” She shifted closer to me giving me a breathtaking smile as a single tear fell from her eye, “Not every kid on the street gets a chance to live normally again. So… Thank you for giving me that chance.” _

_ My hand moved on it’s own going to her cheek. I swiped my thumb across her cheek, catching the slow falling tear. _

_ She looked at me for a moment before blushing deeply and pulling back, breaking the small moment between us. _

Lucky loved staying here. She loved the friends she made. She loved the kids.

_ Impact smiled up at Lucky, “Lucky! Will you come play with us on the swings?!” _

_ She glanced at me in question. I simply shrugged letting her decide. She agreed standing up and allowing the kids to pull her to the swings. _

_ Rosie chuckled causing me to raise a brow bone at her, “A little jealous there G?” _

_ My cheekbones dusted yellow in an instant, “W-What?! No! Of course not!” _

_ She smirked, “C’mon it’s obvious you like her.” _

_ I narrowed my eye sockets, “I’ve only known her a week.” _

_ She rolled her eyes back, “Me and Papy started dating two days after we met.” _

_ I sighed my cheekbones still bright yellow, “Okay, maybe I like her just a bit. But it doesn’t matter, she probably wants to date someone her own age.” _

_ “How do you know? Every girl has that fantasy of dating an older guy,” Rosie said with a sly smile. _

_ I chocked on air, “Rosie!” _

_ She laughed loudly causing my thoughts to wander. Could Lucky possibly want an older guy? _

Even when she was forced to go to school, she still loved being here.

_ I walked into the room looking around in confusion, “Lucky!” I walked over to the bed looking around, “C’mon Luck! This isn’t funny!” _

_ My eyes caught something sticking out from under the bed. I leaned back to see a foot.  _

_ I smirked giving a fake sigh, “I guess she’s not in here.” _

_ I heard her sigh in relief. I snickered silently grabbing her ankle and pulling her from under the bed. She let out a scream before turning over on her back.  _

_ She gave an adorable pout, “How’d you see me?” _

_ My smirk widened, “Your foot was sticking out. Now come on! You need to get dressed!” _

_ She scowled at me crossing her arms defiantly, “I don’t want to go to school!” _

_ I raised a brow at her attempt at intimidation, “Too bad.” She huffed causing me to chuckle in return, “Come on. You were supposed to go last week, I allowed you to rest because you got hurt.” _

_ Then she flipped like a switch. She got on her knees pouting up at me with wide, puppy dog eyes. I tensed up completely. _

_ She gave a fake whimper, “P-Please don’t make me go.” _

_ I stared down at her adorable face with wide eye sockets. _

_ “This won’t work either,” I said after much hesitation. _

_ Luckily she went back to scowling, “What will?” _

_ I relaxed a little. I don’t know if I could've said no to that face again. _

I even remember the times I got jealous.

_ I pulled up to the school and got out. I came around to lean against the hood of the car waiting for Lucky and Frisk. _

_ I spotted Lucky and began listening in to her conversation. _

_ “That’s my ride,” She said with a smile. _

_ The girl next to her stopped her with a hand on her arm, “Wait, you know G? The hot skeleton, bad boy G?” Lucky stared at her with a raised eyebrow and she scoffed, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how hot he is!” _

_ I smirked as Lucky blushed the tiniest bit.  _

_ She then shrugged, “Eh, I’ve seen better. I mean look at Kaden, so much hotter.” _

_ I was shocked to say the least. I saw her smirk slightly before winking at the male, devil like monster that was standing there. _

_ She walked over with a wide smile. _

_ “Made some friends,” I questioned with a light scowl on my face. _

_ She smiled innocently, “Yea! Kaden offered to show me around and introduced me to Fae and Chad, but Chad’s mom picked him up before you got here.” _

_ I glanced over at the duo seeing Fae was staring at Lucky and I with her jaw dropped. _

_ “Your friend Fae is pretty cute,” I said hoping to make her jealous. _

_ She simply shrugged, “I guess.” _

_ I glanced over seeing that kid, Kaden walking over, “Your friend is coming over here.” _

_ I couldn’t help the jealousy I felt as he handed her his number. I really liked this girl, more than I care to admit. _

I remember when I was so close to kissing her.

_ I put a hand on Lucky’s arm stopping her from walking up the sidewalk. She turned to look at me only about a foot away.  _

_ I frowned, “I don’t think you should do that anymore.” She furrowed her brows in question. “Flirt with guys to get them off your friends’ backs. It might cause more harm than good.” _

_ She nodded slightly, “Okay… I was only trying to solve it without threats or violence.” _

_ I couldn’t help but move closer to her keeping one hand on her arm while the other moved to brush her hair behind her ear. Her breathing stuttered for a second as she searched my face. She leaned even closer leaving our faces only an inch apart.  _

_ “Guys! Come on! I wanna watch a movie!” _

_ Frisk’s voice shattered the moment bringing me back to reality. Lucky stepped back letting my hands fall from her. I almost wanted to pull her back but I resisted the urge. _

_ I stared after her as she jogged up to the house. I put a hand over my sternum.  _

_ What are you doing to me Lucky? _

I remembered when I found out about her crush on me.

_ I waved to the kids as they walked off with their candy. I sighed heading back inside and sitting down on the couch.  _

_ I heard my phone go off from the table. I leaned over to grab it. _

_ I was a little disappointed when it wasn’t Lucky’s contact that came up on screen. It was from a number I didn’t recognize. _

_ I clicked on the messages reading it carefully. _

_ Hye its Fae.  _

_ I frowned. How did she get my number? _

_ U annd Lukcy should jsut date alredy. She rlly lkies you. _

_ My breath hitched for a second. While the text was poorly written, I could piece together what she was saying. _

_ I leaned back on the couch running a hand over the back of my skull. _

_ She likes me back… God I felt like a teenager again. Hopefully now I can figure out why she hasn’t said anything. _

I remember our first date…

_ I pulled up to the ice skating rink getting out and running around to open the door for Lucky. _

_ She got out with an adorable confused frown, “What is this place?” _

_ I smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her along, “You’ll see.” _

_ We got inside and Lucky realized what we were doing. _

_ “Ice skating?” She questioned. I nodded causing her eyes to go wide, “I um… I’ve never been ice skating before though. I’m probably going to fall and embarrass myself…” _

_ I smiled pulling her closer, “I’ll be here to catch you don’t worry.” _

_ She pouted, “Promise?” _

_ I chuckled, “I promise.” _

_ We quickly got our skates and put them on. _

_ Lukcy moved her foot around, “They feel weird.” _

_ I smiled, “You’ll get used to them I swear.” _

_ I stood up easily. Lucky tried only to fall back to the bench. I chuckled causing her to blush deeply. _

_ I grabbed her hands helping her stand up. She wobbled for a moment before getting her balance. _

_ I helped her onto the ice where she began to slip and slide. She began to fall backwards but I grabbed her hips pulling her against me to keep her upright. _

_ She looked up at me with wide eyes, “This is terrifying.” _

_ I chuckled, “You’ll get the hang of it I swear.” _

_ I moved back holding onto her arms. I began to pull her gently. She wobbled a bit before getting her balance. _

_ We got a quarter way around the rink before she began to fall again. I quickly grabbed her waist pulling her up and pushing her against the siding of the rink to keep us both upright. _

_ Her wide green eyes stared into my eye sockets for a long while. It was silent both of us just breathing. _

_ Before she began to laugh. I couldn’t help but join her with my own chuckles. I smiled as I looked at the laughing girl.  _

_ I wanted to be there for this girl.  _

When I told her I had found her parents…

_ Lucky sat down looking at Toriel nervously. _

_ Tori smiled, “I’m sure you’re confused as to why we called you here.” _

_ “H-Have I done something wrong?” Lucky questioned in a nervous tone. _

_ Tori shook her head, “Not at all dear. We just… have something to tell you.” Lucky nodded causing a sigh from the goat monster, “We… have found your parents.” _

_ Lucky froze in her seat staring at Toriel for a long while. _

_ “They’re still alive then.” _

_ Her voice was completely monotone, cold and blank. _

_ Tori nodded, “They are indeed… They’re in a rehab facility together… They’ve requested to see you.” _

_ Lucky glanced at me before her eyes widened the tiniest bit, “You knew.” _

_ I frowned, “What?” _

_ She turned to look at me her eyes unreadable, “This is why you asked for my last name… you knew about this.” _

_ I hesitated, “I was the one to suggest it.” _

_ Her eyes lit in rage as she stood up suddenly nearly knocking over the chair in the process. _

_ She glared at me, “I can’t believe you! I… I trusted you! I open up to you and you go and bring back the people who made my life hell! I… I can’t believe I was so stupid…” Her voice dropped to a sad whisper at the end. _

_ I stood up reaching out to her, “Lucky, I-” _

_ She slapped my hand away shocking me into silence. _

_ She glared at me still, “No! Don’t you dare touch me!” _

_ She was breathing heavily in rage. Then she turned and rushed out of the office. _

_ “Lucky!” I shouted after her. _

_ But she was already gone. _

_ I sighed… Did I make the right decision? _

When did she start acting so off? Ah, I remember…

_ “Oh by the way, there’s a letter for you on the table. I got it today.” _

_ Lucky frowned, “A letter? From who?” _

_ I shrugged, “It doesn’t say. It just had some weird symbol on it.” _

_ Her frown deepened before she nodded walking into the kitchen. _

_ I frowned… It did seem slightly off that a letter came with no return address. Only a picture of a snake on it. Maybe I should check on her. _

_ I stood up walking into the kitchen. I frowned at the sight of Lucky covering her mouth with her hand staring at the letter with wide eyes. _

_ “Luck? You okay?” _

_ She took a deep breath before smiling at me. She nodded, “Yea, I’m fine.” _

_ I studied her face, her smile seemed strained and her eyes were wider than usual, a tell that she’s lying. _

_ “Are you sure? You seemed upset.” _

_ She chuckled, “No I was just uh… surprised by the letter I got.” _

_ I raised a browbone at her, “Well what was it?” _

_ She paled for a moment, “Uh… It was an offer for a contest!” _

_ It seemed like she was lying… But if it was personal…  _

_ I nodded deciding to let it go, “Oh cool. Are you going to enter it?” _

_ She sighed her eyes turning sad and conflicted, “I don’t know yet…” _

_ She seemed to hesitate before she walked over and suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist her hands resting on my shoulder blades. I wrapped my arms around her instantly rubbing a hand up and down her back in comfort. Her head leaned into the crook of my neck. _

_ “You know I care about you right?” She mumbled. _

_ I chuckled, “Yea, I know.” _

_ Her hands fisted in my shirt, “S-So you would never hate me right? E-Even if I had to make a really stupid decision?” _

_ I paused. Hate her for a stupid decision? _

_ “I could never hate you Luck, but where is all this coming from?” I questioned carefully. _

_ She pulled back to look up at me with pleading eyes, “Promise me.” _

_ I frowned, “What?” _

_ “Promise you’ll never hate me no matter what,” She said in a strong voice that left no room for argument. _

_ “I promise,” I said my frown deepening. _

_ She leant her forehead against my chest. I kissed her hair gently. _

_ “You gonna tell me what all this is about?” I questioned again. _

_ She shook her head against my chest, “Not now. I just want to hug you.” _

I should have pushed more… I should have noticed something wasn’t right.

Why would she leave like this? She loved me… right?

_ I smiled down at her softly as we began to sway to the slow music, “You really do look beautiful tonight.” _

_ She chuckled smiling teasingly up at me, “So you’ve said.” She laid her head against my shoulder sighing contently. _

_ “I love you,” Her voice said softly. _

_ I froze looking down at her in shock, “What?” _

_ She smiled at me truth shining in her green orbs, “I love you G.” _

_ I felt my soul leap with joy. I picked her up twirling her around as she laughed. When I set her back down I pulled her into a loving kiss. _

_ I pulled back to smile down at her, “I love you too Luck.” _

_ Her head rested back into the crook of my neck. I held her tightly wishing this moment could last forever. _

I could feel a tear build in the corner of my eye socket. She wouldn’t just up and run away after a moment like that. Something was wrong… There had to be something wrong.

I sighed turning over in the bed to look at her nightstand.

Sitting on it was the yellow and silver wrapped present. I frowned slightly. She said I couldn’t open it then… but…

_ “After the dance. You’ll know when…” _

I sat up grabbing the box and setting it on my lap. I stared at it for a moment before gently pulling off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white box. I pulled the lid off frowning in confusion.

Inside was one of those chain things that clipped to your belt loops. It was colored silver with three chains hanging at different lengths. There was an envelope sitting on top with the words ‘For G’ written in swirly handwriting that I recognized as Lucky’s.

I hesitated before picking it up and opening it. I pulled out the letter and began reading carefully.

_ Dear G, _

_ I’m sorry. That’s the first thing I have to say to you. The second is I wasn’t lying. I do love you, more than anything in this world. You probably questioned that a lot since I’ve been gone. I know you’re probably mad at me for leaving you like this… _

_ But I hope that you still love me enough to help me. I didn’t leave by choice. Heh, you probably guessed that. You were always good at reading me so you probably noticed how off I was acting after that letter. It wasn’t a contest, though I highly doubt you believed that to begin with. It was from Snake, the gang leader who gave me my street name. He said if I didn’t go with him after the dance, he would hurt you and Frisk. At first I wasn’t sure if I could go back. With all I have now, I would miss it too much. But… then I realized, I couldn’t let you or Frisk get hurt because of me. I love you both too much for that to happen.  _

_ But I also can’t leave you like this. It would hurt you both, it probably already has. Snake’s base used to be that old warehouse off of Cooks road. I can only pray he takes me there so you can save me.  _

_ Please save me G… I love you. Hope to see you soon, Lucky. _

_ P.S. I know you’re confused about the gift. I just thought you could complete your wannabe bad boy look.  _

The end was signed with a small heart. I gripped the letter tightly trying to swallow back my tears.

I laid back resting the letter on my sternum.

“I promise you Lucky,” I whispered through my tears, “I will save you…”


	22. Best Christmas Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky gets a real Christmas miracle.

One thing that never stopped, even after so many times of being sexually assaulted, was the shaking. It was something that didn’t go away. Before, during, and after I would be shaking in fear and disgust.

Snake kissed my bare shoulder, “You were amazing Lucky charm. Then again you always are.” He smiled at my blank face, “I have to deal with some work stuff. Will you be okay by yourself?”

I nodded mutely. 

He kissed my lips gently, “I’ll see you soon Lucky charm.”

He got up from the bed, quickly got dressed, and left. I sat there for a while just trying to block out the horrors of the past four days. 

Slowly I found the strength to move. I got up, being careful of my lower abdomen which was still sore, and walked over to the small dresser in the room. I grabbed a change of clothes before going to the small prison like bathroom that was connected to the room.

I got in the shower and turned on the water all the way to hot. I felt it burn my skin before I got used to the heat. My muscles relaxed slightly, some of the built up tension leaving.

I began washing myself scrubbing my skin till it was red.

What was taking G so long? I know he must have gotten the letter by now and Snake took me to the same warehouse. Did he just… not care? I knew he would be mad that I did this… but I didn’t think he’d be so mad as to leave me to suffer here.

I slowly got out and got dressed. I walked back out into the small room. I walked over to the desk grabbing a pencil and beginning to draw random doodles.

Drawing had been my only source of entertainment these past few days. I wasn’t usually the type to draw, I’m more of a music type of girl but I did draw on occasion. And now, being that I had nothing to do, it was my only option.

At first my drawing were meaningless scribbles but after the first two days, I began to draw my friends. I drew Kaden, Fae, and Chad. I drew Frisk. And I especially drew G.

I was lucky that Snake hadn’t found the drawings. If he did he wouldn’t be too happy. He seemed to think over the course of two days, I was magically over G and back in love with him. Anyone could see that was not the case. I was still in love with G. 

I missed him… I missed everyone. I missed spending time just goofing around. I missed watching movies. I missed school. I missed shopping. I missed going on dates. I missed everything so much.

I could feel tears drip from my eyes as memories flooded into my head.

I remember when I first met G.

_ I easily picked the lock to the house and snuck inside. I walked silently looking around the cozy house.  _

_ That was probably the worst part about stealing from a family with a house like this. Seeing just how cozy and homey they were, considering I’ve never had a home like that.  _

_ I sighed silently sneaking into the office like room where Dice said it was. I spotted the necklace sitting on the desk. It was pretty. It had a thick gold chain with a ruby pendant sitting in the middle.  _

_ I reached out to grab only to feel a weird sensation tingle through my body. I was suddenly engulfed in a yellow aura and lifted off the ground.  _

_ “God dammit!” I yelled struggling to get myself down.  _

_ I managed to flip myself upisde down while still being held in the aura. _

_ A deep chuckle sounded through the room, “I’d appreciate if you kept it down. I got a kiddo sleeping upstairs.” _

_ I looked to the source of the baritone voice blankly. Standing there was a slim, tall skeleton with two cracks in his skull. One went up over his head while the other went down into his grin. He was wearing a cream colored turtle neck with a half cut leather jacket with a fluffy hood over top of it. Both of his sleeves were rolled up just over his elbow. He was in dark grey skinny jeans with a black belt that had a golden buckle. _

_ I couldn’t help but let out a small scoff, “Are you serious with the wannabe bad boy look?” _

_ He smirked bringing me closer by the aura, “Not quite the reaction I’m used to but to each their own. Better question is, how did you get into my house?” _

_ I smirked back, “Heh, you should invest in harder to pick locks.” _

_ We both glared at each other lightly, one challenging the other to make a move. _

I couldn’t help but chuckle. Little did I know that bad boy skeleton would become my first real lover. At that moment in time, I was just concerned with getting out without severe injuries. I had Frisk to thank for letting me stay in the first place.

At first G had been guarded towards me and even irritated. He didn’t trust me. When did he start to trust me? Hm, I remember…

_ “I want to talk about your past Lucky.” _

_ I tensed up snapping my head to look at him, “W-Why?” _

_ His face was deathly serious, “You were attacked today, Frisk was nearly attacked today. If you hadn’t gotten them to come get me, you could have been dead.” _

_ I scoffed my guard going up for a moment as I turned to glare at the wall, “Yea right, Dice doesn’t have the balls to kill me.” _

_ I was surprised when I felt him grab my chin and pull my head back to face him.  _

_ “Lucky, did you not see how angry he was?” He questioned with the same serious expression, “Do you honestly think he would have stopped kicking you before it was too late? Do you think he would have even stopped there?” _

_ I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn’t get out of this with my usual sarcasm could I? He was being deadly serious about this… _

_ I sighed pulling my chin from his grip gently, “What do you expect me to say G? Insults and sarcasm are my coping mechanism.” My facade softened as a single thought entered my head, “Is Frisk okay?” _

_ He nodded, “They’re fine. Now back to my original question-” _

_ “I’m telling you now,” I cut him off with a sigh, “There’s a lot of my past that is not pretty… but… Since you’ve done so much for me, the least I could do is tell you what you’re living with.” I pulled one of my knees to my chest hugging my arm around. I tried to collect my thoughts but it seemed impossible. I sighed, “I-I don’t really know where to start.” _

_ He chuckled leaning back in his chair, “How about you start off with why you ran away?” _

_ I sighed again pausing to collect my thoughts, “Two months after my sixth birthday, my little brother, Tony, was shot in the crossfire of a gang shootout. He passed away in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.” I paused again to swallow back the tears that were trying to force their way up, “My dad was a part of the gang that had shot him so my mom, who was grief stricken, took her anger out on my dad. Soon yelling wasn’t enough, they began to throw punches after they thought I had gone to bed.” I let out a teary chuckle a tear worming it’s way out of my eye, “For a year, I heard my mom and dad scream obscenities as they beat the ever loving hell out of each other.” More tears escaped my eyes as memories of my family flooded into my head, “Then when my seventh birthday came and they suddenly remembered that… it had been my job to watch Tony that day. It was always my job to watch him when they were out… So they’re anger turned to me and soon hitting wasn’t enough… They turned to, other methods of pain.” _

_ I risked a glanced over to see his eye sockets roaming over my body before they stopped at my thighs. Realization crossed his gaze. _

_ “I’m surprised,” His gaze snapped up to meet my eyes, “Usually when I say they ‘turned to other methods’ no one gets what I mean… Granted usually no one can see the scars either so I guess you had an advantage. _

_ His eye sockets searched my face as if trying to find something, “Your dad… did this?” _

_ I scoffed through my nose a small smile coming over my face, “My mom, my dad, some of my dad’s gang, there was more than one person doing this. It’s not as black and white as it seems…” I swallowed trying to push back tears, “Two months after my fourteenth birthday, on the day of his death. My mom got really drunk, my dad was out on business so it was just me and her. It started off normal, she hit me around and burned a cigarette out on my arm but then… She broke down in front of me.” I drew in a shaky breath more tears leaking from my eyes, “It was so… Heartbreaking. I was the type of kid who’d do anything for her family even when they did nothing for me. After years of being told it was my fault… I just believed it. So, thinking I was the source of my parents’ unhappiness, I left. The bag I have still has everything I took aside from the twenty seven dollars I had.” _

_ He nodded, “There’s one more thing I’d like to ask about… Were,” He paused slightly, “Were you ever in a gang Lucky?” I tensed up staring at him silently. “I mean, street names, like the one you use, are traditionally given by gangs,” He pushed slightly. _

_ I sighed my energy draining quickly,  “I wasn’t… I…” I sighed, “If you’re asking if I was in the gang officialy than the answer is no. If you’re asking how I got my name, then it’s not that simple.” I sniffled wiping my face, “About three months after I ran away, I was practically dying. I had no money, I had been mugged, I had no shelter… then  _ **_he_ ** _ found me. I don’t even know his real name but… his street name was Snake. He was a gang leader who took me in and helped me. I did chores for him and in return I was safe… We ended up dating, if you could call it that. I was fourteen and he was twenty six. I was a kid who was desperate to feel like someone loved her.” G chuckled slightly causing a blush to heat up my cheeks. I scoffed, “What?! I had daddy issues, okay!?” _

_ He sighed, “If it’s as you say, then how did it go sour? Sounds like you had a good, albeit pedophile filled life.” _

_ I rolled my eyes, “How do you think that when bad? He tried to get touchy with me and I wouldn’t let him. He told me to leave and I did. I had more street knowledge and I survived. I mean he did send two lackeys after me about a year ago but I won and got away… that’s where my EXP comes from.” _

_ He nodded before standing up and ruffling my hair, “You need sleep. I’d appreciate, for Frisk’s sake, if you slept in the bed.” _

_ I sighed but nodded, “Fine.” He turned to leave and I hesitantly spoke up, “Thanks for saving me G.” _

_ I could see him smile slightly, “No problem Luck.” _

_ He left leaving me with my thoughts. _

_ It felt good. To get all that stuff of my chest and have someone to listen… _

_ I laid down and drifted off to sleep. _

He was always more open after that talk. I guess he realized I wasn’t out to hurt him… that I was just a kid who made some bad decisions.

A loud bang sound made me jump. I turned to look at the door in confusion. There were sounds of shouting but I couldn’t make out the words. I heard another couple of bangs that sounded like gunshots before running could be heard.

The door opened revealing two police officers with their guns out.

The woman looked at me calmly, “Are you Charlotte Evans?” I nodded and she put her gun away walking over, “We’re here to take you home sweetie.”

I nodded silently standing up. She put an arm around me and lead me out of the small room and through the building. We got outside. I had never been more excited to breath in fresh air.

She lead me over to a ambulance and sat me down on the edge, “The medics are just going to check over you, okay?” 

I nodded letting the medics look over me.

“Did he do anything to you while you were there?” The male medic questioned softly.

I hesitated before I nodded, “He um… he raped me a couple of times through the days I was there.”

The medic seemed surprised by my blunt way of saying it but nodded, “We’re going to go ahead and take you to the hospital for a rape kit and to test if he gave you anything okay?”

I nodded and he helped me into the back of the ambulance. 

I was silent the entire drive as the medic explained what was going to happen when we got there.

Soon enough I was in a hospital bed waiting for the results of my test. I was alone for a while before a nurse came in.

She smiled at me, “Hey honey! You have a couple visitors. One requested to come in alone for a bit. Is it okay to let him in?”

My heart soared with hope as I sat up more and nodded. She left, I heard muffled talking outside the door before it opened again.

G stepped in his eye sockets immediately finding me. Tears flooded from my eyes quickly as a wide smile overtook my face.

He walked over grabbing my hand tightly, “Hey Luck.” 

His voice was thick with emotion but soft, as if not to spook me.

I gave a watery smile holding his hand tightly, “Hey…”

He hugged his arms around my shoulder leaning his face into my hair. I hugged him back easily. It was silent for a bit, both of us just enjoying being with the other after this whole ordeal.

“I missed you so much,” He said quietly.

I smiled, “I missed you too.”

He pulled back kissing my forehead, “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner. I didn’t even think about that present until yesterday and by then it was a too late to call the police.”

I smiled, “Hey, I’m outta there right? That’s all that matters.”

He finally leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back in an instant. I missed this so much. I missed him so much.

He pulled back after a bit laying his forehead against mine, “I love you Lucky.”

I smiled, “I love you too G.”

He chuckled, “I guess we should let the others come see you huh?”

I nodded a little reluctantly, “Yea.” Then I noticed something that made me laugh, “You actually wore it?”

He glanced down at the belt chain before nodding, “I have to complete my bad boy look somehow.”

I laughed putting my hands on either side of his face and pulling him in for another kiss. 

This had to be the best Christmas in my entire life.


	23. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky is sick time to find out why.

I smiled at Rosie as I got in her car, “Thanks for giving me a ride Rosie.”

“It’s nothing,” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She chuckled, “Besides, I wanna know what has been getting you sick too.”

I nodded, “I just don’t get it. Other than not being able to eat and a bit of grogginess, I’m fine.”

It had been about three weeks since the whole ordeal with Snake. Everything had been fine since then. We went through Christmas and New Year's with family and friends. But about a week after I got back I started to feel a little sick. I was groggy and I couldn’t seem to force any food down. 

Since G had to work today, Rosie agreed to take me to my doctor’s appointment. I thought I would be fine but G insisted that I get checked out just incase.

Soon enough we pulled up to the clinic and got out. Rosie walked next to me calmly. I was a little nervous if I was being honest. I had never really been to a doctor besides the hospital before.

We got inside and Rosie signed me in while I sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Soon Rosie was sat next to me helping me fill out an information sheet. 

I talked with her as we filled it out. Rosie kept cracking jokes easing my nerves a bit. Soon enough we had the sheet done and we were back in a room. I was sitting on the doctor’s table while Rosie sat in a chair off to the side.

There was a knock before a older woman with greying brown hair walked in, “Hi there girls! I’m Dr. Olsen. I’ll be helping you today.” She smiled at me, “You must be Charlotte.” I nodded at her in confirmation. “Great. What seems to be the problem sweetie?”

“I’ve been having a lot of trouble eating.”

She nodded writing something down on her clipboard, “Okay, any other symptoms? Nausea, Vomiting, grogginess?”

I nodded, “I’ve been groggy and nauseous.” 

She nodded writing more stuff down, “Have you had a lot of stress lately?”

I thought carefully on how to word things, “I had a lot of stress 3 weeks ago but not since then.”

She nodded smiling at me, “Stress does funny things to people. We’ll take a quick blood test just to make sure everything is okay, alright?”

I nodded watching her pull a needle from one of the cabinets. I looked to Rosie as she put it near my arm. Rosie made a funny face making me chuckle. I felt a pinch but it was over as quick as it came.

“Alright. I’m going to run this to the lab, it should be done in about five minutes,” Dr. Olsen said with a smile.

I nodded and she left leaving me a Rosie alone.

Rosie smiled, “Well, it looks like you aren’t dying!”

I chuckled, “I’m glad. I really didn’t want something to be wrong with me. I hate taking medicine.”

We chatted a bit while I waited for the results. Soon Dr. Olsen came back in with a worried expression.

She cleared her throat, “It looks like it wasn’t stress after all. Charlotte… you’re pregnant.”

I froze completely unable to breath. Pregnant? That would mean the father is…

I felt someone grab my hand. “Lucky, breathe,” Rosie’s voice demanded.

I took a shaky breath, “There has to be a mistake.” My voice was barely a whisper.

“We could get an ultrasound and have a look,” Dr. Olsen offered.

I nodded and she left quickly. 

I turned to Rosie with wide eyes, “I can’t be pregnant.”

Rosie gave a reassuring smile rubbing my back, “Maybe it is a mistake.”

“But what if it’s not?” I asked shaking my head. “What if I really am pregnant? I would be pregnant with Snake’s baby! I-I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

I could feel tears fighting in my eyes, trying to escape. Then Dr. Olsen came back with a machine. She instructed me to lay down and pull my shirt up. I did so quickly wanting to hear that this was a mistake. She put the gel on my stomach and moved the wand around, looking intently at the screen.

“You’re definitely pregnant,” She said confirming my worst fears. “You’re about three weeks along. Do you want to see?” 

I nodded hesitantly and she turned the screen to me pointing out the small spot that was a growing baby. My baby… 

I put a hand over my mouth tears finally overflowing from my eyes, “Oh my god.”

Dr. Olsen turned off the machine and wiped off my stomach. It was silent the entire time, Me and Rosie just lost in thought.

Dr. Olsen turned to me with a grim expression, “If you’d like we can give you an abortion.”

My eyes widened at the word, “No!”

She seemed a bit surprised at the outburst, “You want to keep a baby at this age?”

I hesitated, “I don’t know… but I sure as hell don’t want to kill it.”

She nodded, “Okay. I’m going to go ahead and sign you guys out then you can leave. I’m going to give you some prenatal vitamins as well.”

“That sounds good,” Rosie answered for me.

I was still sitting in shock. My hand moved to rest on my stomach. There was a person growing inside me… I had imagined having kids eventually but I imagined them with G and a few years down the road… This was Snake’s baby and I was going to have it…

No… It’s my baby too. No matter if I meant for it to happen or not, it was still my choices that made me end up with it. It was a part of me… I couldn’t just give it away… Could I?

Rosie rubbed my back comfortingly, “What are you going to do Lucky?”

I gave a weak smile, “I don’t know… I need time to think.”

She smiled at me, “I understand. If you need someone to talk to I’m here.”

I swallowed hard trying to clear my throat, “Do you think we could go get some food and talk before G comes back from work?”

She nodded, “Sure. Any place you wanna go in particular?”

“McDonald’s I guess. I really want fries right now.”

She chuckled, “Sure.”

We got out of the clinic and got the vitamins I’m supposed to take before heading to the McDonald’s in town. We ordered our food and sat down to eat.

Rosie sighed, “So what are you thinking right now?”

I thought for a long moment chewing on a fry before swallowing, “I’m thinking that I’m going to be fat in a couple months time.”

She laughed, “Well that one’s true. But I meant about what you’re going to do with the baby.”

“I have zero idea,” I said after taking a sip of my drink. “This is Snake’s baby… but it’s mine as well. It was my choices that made me end up with this baby.”

She nodded sipping her drink quickly, “True… Did you want kids?”

“Of course. I mean I thought they’d be way down the road and with G but,” I trailed off.

“Fate had other plans,” Rosie finished for me. “I mean, you could always give it up for adoption.”

I frowned, “I don’t know… It doesn’t seem fair to bounce my child on someone else. Even if I didn’t necessarily plan for it to happen, I made the choice to go with Snake. Shouldn’t I take responsibility for my actions?”

“I mean,” She began after a moment of thought, “You’re right in some aspects but it wouldn’t be just bouncing your child on someone else. People who adopt kids are usually unable to have their own so you might really help someone.”

My hand somehow managed to find it’s way to my stomach again. That made sense… if I didn’t want this baby it wouldn’t go unloved but… Part of me is accepting of this, excited even. Given that I raised my brother for 3 years, I’ve found that I was a natural born mother so part of me has always wanted kids of my own.

Then there’s the other part of me. The one that’s screaming that it would end up just like my brother. The part of me that’s scared to death that I’ll mess this up.

“Hey,” Rosie’s voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at her in slight helplessness. She smiled reassuringly, “It’ll work out Lucky. The most important thing is to be sure about what you choose. You have to make sure you’re happy before anything else,” Rosie paused for a moment as if contemplating something, “You know, when I got pregnant with the twins… they told me there would be risks to my health. Papy was so torn between the risk of losing me or having to kill our first kids. At first I was so scared of dying that I didn’t want to risk it but… when I sat down and thought about it I realized that I wanted to have these babies no matter what the risks were. So I sat down and talked with Papy and while he was reluctant, he wanted me to make the decision since it was my body. I chose to go through with the pregnancy even with the risks and even though it was hard I don’t regret it.” She put her hand over mine giving me a smile, “Make sure you are happy with whatever decision before you try to please others.”

I bit my lip still thinking deeply, “What if I mess up? What if this ends like my brother?” I whispered out giving her a scared look.

She smiled, “G would never let things end badly. He’ll help you in any way he can and you know it.” She must have noticed my still conflicted expression because she squeezed my hand prompting me to look at her, “Tell me, without thinking, what you want.”

I hesitated, “I-”

She shook her head, “Without thinking.”

“I want to keep it.”

I couldn’t believe the words that had tumbled out of my mouth but they were true in more ways than one. Even if this wasn’t exactly how I imagined my first kid would be like, no matter what it was my baby. And I wanted to keep my baby.

Rosie smiled widely, “Then you have you’re answer.”

I blew out a sigh, “What am I going to do about G and everyone else?”

She shrugged, “G will accept it as long as you’re happy I think. And as for everyone else, if they don’t accept it then move on.”

I chuckled finishing off my fries and raising my cup jokingly, “Here’s to hoping I don’t get kicked out.”

She laughed raising her cup and knocking against mine.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Rosie dropped me off at home about 20 minutes and G was due home any minute now.

I was currently sitting on the couch playing a game on my phone. It was some three match game. I was still thinking over how to tell G. It would be easier since Frisk is spending the night at a friend’s house.

The door opened and in walked a tired looking G. 

I smiled looking over the back of the couch, “Hey.”

He smiled slightly walking over and leaning down to kiss me, “Hey babe.” He walked into the kitchen, “How’d it go at the doctor’s?”

I hesitated slightly, “Well, I’m not dying.”

He chuckled walking in with a can of soda, “Well I figured that much.” He dropped down next to me taking a sip of his can. He set it down on the table before turning to me, “So what did the doctor say?”

I hesitated again unsure of how to say anything. I wanted to believe that he’s going to take it well but there’s always that part of me that says things will go wrong.

“Hey,” G’s voice said softly gaining my attention. He frowned wiping my cheek, “Why are you crying?”

“H-Huh?” 

I put a hand to my cheek feeling the dampness there. I quickly began trying to wipe it away but G stopped me. He pulled me into a tight hug rubbing my back and kissing the side of my head in his usual comforting way.

I hugged him back tightly burying my face into his shoulder, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to break down like this.”

“It’s okay to break down sometimes Luck,” He said quietly. 

I pulled back to wipe my face off sniffing inward and trying to compose myself. 

I sighed grabbing onto his hand tightly, “You love me right?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

I hesitated before looking at him, “So you could never hate me right?”

He paused slightly staring at me, “You’re making me nervous Luck. The last time you said that you went with a mad man.”

 

I hesitated before taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes tightly, “I’m pregnant.”

It was dead silent. No yelling, no screaming, no immediate reaction at all really. I hesitated before peeking one eye open to look at him. His eyelights were completely gone and he was staring at me blankly.

“Please say something,” I managed to whisper out.

“That would mean that the father is…” He trailed off almost as if he didn’t want to confirm his thought.

I nodded looking away from him, “I-I don’t want this to be a problem… So if you want to kick me out-”

I was cut off by a bone like pressure on my lips. I kissed back instantly hoping this wasn’t a kiss goodbye.

He pulled back to lay his forehead on mine, “You have a habit of saying stupid things when you’re nervous.”

I blushed lightly, “S-Sorry, I assumed you were upset by your reaction.

He sighed, “I won’t lie, I am a bit upset by this. But am I going to kick you out over something you had no choice or control over? No.” He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly pulling me to his chest, “I love you Luck. I’m not giving you up that easy.”

I smiled softly as he began to play with my hair, “So you’re really okay with this?”

“It’ll take me a little while to get used to the idea. But what I want to know is what you’re planning?”

I looked up at him, “What do you want me to say?”

He shook his head with a small smile, “Nu uh. I have no choice in this. I’ll be here to help you through whatever choice you make but it’s your body and… your baby.” He seemed reluctant to say the last part.

I smiled at him before laying my head on his chest, “Well… Rosie kind of helped me decide on what to do.”

He chuckled, “She did the ‘don’t think’ method didn’t she?”

I nodded, “She asked me what I wanted and… I really want to keep it.”

His grip on me tightened slightly, “Any reason why?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted kids of my own. Granted I didn’t picture them until a few years down the road and not with a rapist father but… I still don’t feel right giving it away.”

He kissed the top of my head, “Well, if that’s what you want, then I’ll be here to support you.”

I snuggled into his chest sighing, “I’m going to be fat soon.”

He laughed lightly, “Well that’s probably true. Rosie was huge but she was having twins.” 

I smiled softly, “It’s weird to think I have a whole other person growing inside me.”

“I guess it does sound weird when you put it like that,” G said thoughtfully. “So when are you going to tell everyone?”

I hesitated slightly. I was unsure of telling other people, hell telling G was hard. 

“I don’t know… I really don’t want everyone else to judge me.”

He chuckled, “You could tell them at Toriel’s little dinner party. The one she’s having to celebrate another year that we monsters have been free, remember?”

I nodded, “Yea, Fae made me sift through her closet for an appropriate dress last week.” I thought for a minute, “I guess that could work… but won’t it be weird?”

He gave me a confused look, “What’dya mean?”

I chuckled, “Well I’m with you. Don’t you think people will start assuming it’s yours?”

He choked on air making me laugh loudly, “I mean, they might… Why don’t you preface with the whole kidnapped thing beforehand?”

“Okay, I can do that,” I said still giggling.

He smirked but before I could question him I was pinned down on the couch. I blinked up at a smirking G. How in the hell does he move so fast? 

He chuckled leaning down so his face was an inch from mine, “It’s not nice to laugh at someone. In fact, it’s actually quite rude.”

I bit my lip trying to hold in laughter, “Oh really? I had no idea.”

His smirk widened at my sarcasm, “Oh so you were being rude to me on purpose.”

I started to giggle again, “Maybe.”

His smirk turned into a small smile, “You’re laugh is so cute.”

I blush a bit but played it off with a wink, “I know right. I’m just irresistible.”

He hummed leaning even closer. “That you are,” He whispered before connecting our mouths.

I kissed back into an instant moving one hand to the back of his skull while the other rested on his sternum. His tongue slipped into my mouth causing a tiny moan from my throat. His tongue wrestled with mine before he finally pulled back. He kissed my jaw before moving down my neck to my collarbone. He gently bit down on my skin making goosebumps appear on my skin. 

He slowly moved back to my face his eye sockets drifting over my face carefully. My own eyes were doing the same, trying to memorize every little detail. 

He smiled giving me a chaste but loving kiss, “I love you Luck.”

I smiled back up at him, “I love you too G.”

It may have been an uphill battle to get to where I am but… I wouldn’t change it for the world.


	24. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for a dinner party.

I looked over myself in the mirror nervously. We were just about to head to Toriel’s little dinner party. 

Everyone was going to be there. Papyrus, Rosie, and the twins. Fae, Chad, and Kaden. Undyne and Alphys. Frisk, G, and Frisk’s friend MK. And I had to tell all of them I’m pregnant. 

Granted G and Rosie already know but that’s still 10 people to tell. I know they won’t be too bad but there is still that fear of them judging me for my choice.

I looked over my outfit again. I was wearing the dress I had gotten when I first started living with G and Frisk.

It was emerald green with a puffy tutu like skirt that fell just above my knees. The top of the dress had designs of white leaves and was connected to my neck by a choker. The choker was white with a green colored rose charm in the center. On my feet were my black ballet flats. My dark brown hair was left wavy down to the middle of my back. My bright green eyes were enhanced with natural eye makeup while my lips had on pale pink lipgloss. 

I let out a breath grabbing my phone and walking out of my room. I jogged down the steps to where G, Frisk, and MK were waiting.

G smiled at me coming over to peck my lips, “You look stunning.”

I smiled up at him, “Thanks. You look quite handsome.”

Toriel somehow managed to convince G to look a little fancier. Instead of his grey jeans and cream turtleneck he was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He still had his leather jacket of course but at least he made an effort.

He smirked, “Maybe I’ll have to dress up more often then.”

I chuckled as I heard MK and Frisk make kissy noises, “We should probably head out.”

He nodded and we quickly went out and got in the car. We quickly drove the short way to Toriel’s quaint house. We got out and headed inside seeing everyone was here. We said our hello’s and sat down in the living room.

Rosie came over and sat next to me as soon as G went to talk with Papyrus, “Hey. How’d telling G go?”

I smiled, “Better than expected.”

“So he’s okay with it then?”

I hesitated, “Well, it’ll take him a little to get used to the idea but he said he’ll be there to help me through my decision.”

She nodded, “I was expecting that.”

Suddenly someone latched onto my arm and pulled me up. I looked at Chad in confusion.

“I need your help.” He sent a smile at Rosie, “Sorry, need to borrow Lucky for a second.”

Without waiting for an answer from either of us, he pulled me into the hallway. 

“Okay then. What’s up?” I questioned after about a minute of silence.

He ran his hand through his hair, “I think I messed up.” I raised an eyebrow in question. “At the dance, before we knew you were missing, me and Fae were dancing and… I may have kissed her.”

I blinked at him, “You did what?”

He blushed deeply, “I know, I know. It’s weird considering I always flirt with other girls but that’s only because I knew Fae would never go for me! She’s so pretty and way out my league! Plus she likes bad boys, not obnoxious flirts! And-”

I put a hand on his arm stopping him, “Slow down Chad.” He nodded taking a breath. “How long have you liked Fae exactly?”

He sighed, “Practically since we met in Freshman year. She’s just so… amazing. But I knew I had no chance with her so I tried looking for another girl to like but it never worked.”

I frowned, “Okay. First question, When you kissed Fae did she kiss back?” He nodded. “Then she might have some sort of feelings for you too.”

He shook his head, “Then why has she been avoiding me like the plague since? Ever since that happened she finds every excuse to get away from me.”

I chuckled, “She’s probably confused. Don’t take my word for it, but it could be she didn’t realize she liked you until you kissed her. She’s probably trying to either figure out her feelings or avoid them. I suggest you find a time to talk to her alone. Don’t trap her into it, if she doesn’t want to talk then leave it alone until she feels comfortable enough to talk to you herself.”

He let out a sigh rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess I can try. But what would I even say?”

I shrugged, “That all depends on you. I’m not going to interfere.”

He gave me a small smile, “Thanks for helping Lucky.”

I chuckled giving him a quick hug, “No problem Chad.”

“Yo, It’s time to eat punks!” Undyne’s voice shouted from inside the living room.

I sent Chad one last encouraging smile before we headed back in. We all followed Toriel to the dining room getting sat down.

We all got plates made and conversed lightly. It was a fun dinner. It was especially nice for me. I never had dinners with friends and family like this. Considering my parents ignored and abused me for my entire life. 

Soon dinner was done and we were all sat in the living room talking. The adults and teens were sitting on the couches and chairs while the kids were on the floor coloring.

Toriel looked over at me, “So Lucky, G told me you had something you wanted to tell everyone.”

I gulped nodding, “Um yea I do…” I stood up quickly getting everyone’s attention, “I’m sure you all remember that about a month ago I was kidnapped by a gang leader.” They nodded all their faces switching to serious and concerned expressions. I took in a breath preparing myself for the worst, “Well during that time, I was raped multiple times and… I recently found out that… I’m pregnant.”

It was dead silent, everyone staring at me as if waiting for me to tell them it was a joke. G and Rosie both looked concerned for their reaction. Toriel looked shocked more than anything. Kaden and Chad were both staring at me blankly. Fae was similar to Toriel wearing a shocked expression. Undyne looked ready to murder someone while Alphys looked nervous, more nervous than usual. Papyrus just looked cautious of Undyne. Even Frisk, the twins, and MK were silently shocked.

“Well this is as good as a reaction as I could’ve hoped for,” I broke the silence in a forced joking manor.

Fae finally snapped out of it, “So… you literally have a rapist’s baby inside you right now?”

I winced at her choice of words but nodded, “Yes. I’m pregnant with Snake’s baby.”

Surprisingly Frisk spoke next, “What are you going to do?”

I hesitated slightly fidgeting my hands nervously in front of me, “I…” I took a deep breath, “I’m planning to keep the baby.”

Fae scoffed in shock, “How could you even consider that?! This baby is the product of very unwanted and traumatic events!”

Undyne nodded, “Yea! How could you want to keep something like that!?”

I could feel tears building in my eyes but I quickly turned away. I took a breath before putting on a familiar fake smile, “I need some air. If you’ll excuse me.”

I walked calmly out to the back deck. I leaned my hands on the railing as a few tears managed to escape my eyes. I tried to compose myself but it seemed impossible at this point. I was reminded of the time I had spent with Snake. All the things he did to me…

A hand placed itself on my back making me jump. I looked to see Fae frowning at me. I quickly wiped my face off clearing my throat to try and regain some semblance of collected.

She sighed rubbing my back, “I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up like that. I was just… really shocked.”

I gave her an attempt at a smile, “It’s fine Fae.” I sighed turning to face her fully, “But you have to realize, while I’m okay with keeping the baby, that doesn’t mean I’m okay with what happened to me. It was… very, very painful.”

 

She nodded, “I understand… I just didn’t realize what had happened. You didn’t seem too bad afterwards… I thought rape victims usually become skittish and reserved, especially around guys.”

I hesitated, “They do… and I did… the first time it happened to me.” She looked confused so I quickly elaborated, “Snake wasn’t the first man to rape me Fae.” 

Her face turned pale white, “What?”

I chuckled weakly, “There was a reason I ran away from my parents Fae. I didn’t just go through some rebellious teen phase where I hated my parents.”

“So they did abuse you then?” A new voice said quietly.

I turned to look at Chad and Kaden who were standing in the back doorway. They quickly came out to stand next to me and Fae.

I sighed, “I guess you guys deserve some sort of explanation.” I hugged my arms around myself. “My parents have never been the best. They pretty much neglected me for the first 6 years of my life. After my brother died, they turned to abuse rather than just neglecting me. As I mentioned, I was sexually abused as well as physically and mentally. So that’s the main reason I didn’t act any different when I was kidnapped and raped, I’m all too used to it.”

It was silent for a bit.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Fae said quietly looking incredibly guilty. “I should  **never** have brought that stuff up like that.”

I smiled at her, “It’s fine Fae, really. I accepted what my parents did a long time ago.”

Kaden chuckled, “So are you planning on telling them? I mean you sorta talk to them now.”

It was true, while I didn’t move back in with my parents I still spent a bit of time with them. They were nothing like they used to be so it wasn’t too bad. I still didn’t like them touching me and I still had some minor flashbacks but for the most part we interacted normally.

I blew out a big breath, “I have no idea how I would do that… I guess I kinda have to.”

Chad blushed looking towards Fae, “Hey um, Fae.” She looked to him in question. “Can I talk to you in the kitchen?”

She blushed as well surprising me a bit. I had never seen her blush.

“S-Sure.”

They walked away leaving me and Kaden alone.

I shook my head, “God, that kid is lovestruck.”

Kaden chuckled, “Tell me about it. Fae has gone on nonstop about him finally kissing her.”

I smiled at him, “I just got pulled into it today and I haven’t been here through their whole relationship so this is new to me.”

He rolled his eyes, “I only know that Fae has liked him since they met but she was always put off by him flirting with other girls.”

“Chad told me he only flirted with other girls cause she was out of his league,” I said smirking slightly, “They really are oblivious aren’t they?”

He snickered, “So were you. You and G were crushing on each other from the get go.”

I scowled at him shoving him lightly, “Shut up. It’s not my fault I didn’t see any signs. My only relationship was with a gang leader who was a prick.”

I heard a familiar chuckle from the doorway, “And here I thought I hid my feelings well.”

I blushed a bit looking over at G, “Aparently not.”

Kaden chuckled, “I’ll leave you two be. I’m going to spy on the other lovebirds.”

He walked away leaving me and G alone on the deck.

G walked up and hugged his arms around my waist, “Are you okay?”

I hugged my arms around his neck in return, “I’m fine. I just needed outta there.”

He frowned moving on hand up to wipe some of the tear tracks off my face, “You were crying.”

I half smiled, “It’s fine G. I’m just being hormonal.”

He sighed pulling me closer, “No you’re not. They had no right to react like that.”

“They have every right to be shocked G.” I said chuckling, “It’s not exactly a fun announcement. I mean, they’d probably more excited if it was me announcing I was pregnant with your child but-”

I cut myself off in embarrassment realizing what I had just said. 

G smirked down at me, “Oh no. Do go on.”

My face quickly heated up into a deep shade of ruby. I covered my face with my hands in hopes of concealing it.

He chuckled pulling me even closer, “Come on. I’d love to hear more about our future child.”

“Ugh! Shut up!” I shouted moving my hands to glare at him.

He snickered, “So what plans have you been making when I’m not around?”

I scowled up at him crossing my arms, “Geez, you make me sound like an obsessed fangirl.” I rolled my eyes looking away from him, “It was a slip of the tongue.”

I felt him kiss my temple making my blush deepen, “I’m sorry. I just found it cute.”

I sighed turning to look at him, “You’re mean.”

He smiled, “I can live with that.” I pouted at him making him chuckle, “Come on. You know I’m just teasing.”

I sighed wrapping my arms back around his neck, “You sir are a genuine ass.”

He hummed, “But you love me anyway.” He went to kiss me but I quickly turned my head away so he got my cheek. He pulled back to raise his brows at me, “Are you really gonna play this game?”

I gave him an innocent smile, “What game?”

He smirked pulling me closer so our chests were pressed together, “I’m warning you now, you’re going to lose.”

I snickered, “We’ll see about that.”

He leaned closer again his eyes never leaving mine. We quickly got into a gaze battle waiting for one to look away and give in. It was tempting to look away and just let him kiss me but I wanted to get him back for teasing me. 

I bit my lip lightly successfully drawing his attention. I smirked at my small victory. 

He growled lowly glaring at me slightly, “You cheated.”

I chuckled, “No I just used your weakness to my advantage.” He pouted at me making me laugh, “Okay. If I give you a kiss will I be forgiven?” He nodded.

I chuckled before leaning in and placing my lips on his mouth. He kissed back in an instant immediately taking control of the kiss.

We broke apart when we heard two familiar twins scream, “Ew!”

I chuckled turning to look at Impact and Arial. Arial was covering her eye sockets with her hands while Impact seemed to be pouting.

Then he smiled innocently, “Hey Lucky! Can I have a kiss!?”

G instantly glared at the young kid but I spoke before he could, “Okay but only on the cheek.”

G snapped his head to look at me, “Seriously!?”

I smiled hitting his shoulder, “C’mon G, he’s just a kid. Plus it’s only a kiss on the cheek.”

He tightened his arms around me, “I’m the only one you should be kissing.”

I pulled out of his arms, “Well too bad because it’s my lips and I chose who I kiss.”

I walked over crouching down in front of Impact. He turned his cheek towards me and I leaned forward. At the last second he turned his head and put his hands on my cheeks forcing me to kiss him on the lips.

He only let go when G growled at him, “You better start running little boy.”

He turned and ran inside with G right on his heels. I stood up as Rosie came out laughing, “Is there a reason your boyfriend is chasing my son with death threats?”

I rubbed the back of my head chuckling nervously, “Well, Impact wanted a kiss so I offered to kiss his cheek. And he turned his head and trapped me into a real kiss.”

She burst out laughing, “Oh my god! That’s priceless!” She sighed, “Let me guess you only offered to kiss him to mess with G.”

I nodded shrugging, “Well I guess I got what I wanted. More than I expected.”

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, “I’m glad you decided to stay here. You make things really interesting.”

I smiled at her, “I’m glad I stayed too.”

I was, more than they would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is going to skip in time a bit because there's not much in between stuff I can write so I wanted to have a vote. 
> 
> I've already decided that Lucky is only having one baby and that the name will be some sort of font name but I don't know if I want it to be a boy or a girl so I've decided to let you guys decide. 
> 
> Here's the link to the poll!  
> https://goo.gl/iUFYRg


	25. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky has a nightmare.

_ As soon as we got into the prison like room, he immediately attacked my mouth with his. I forced myself to kiss back.  _

_ That was something I learned after so many times of this, if I acted like I enjoyed it they were easier on me. _

_ He moved his hands around my back unzipping the dress I was wearing. He roughly yanked it off of me leaving me in my strapless bra and panties. Soon all of my clothes were off and I was on my back on the bed with him attacking my neck in kisses and hickeys. _

_ I closed my eyes tightly as he began to unzip his pants.  _

I woke up with a gasp shooting up into a sitting position. I was shaking lightly from the memories still engraved into my head. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and a few tears had escaped my eyes. 

I swallowed hard moving to sit on the edge of the bed. I tried desperately not to make to much noise, I didn’t want to wake the sleeping skeleton next to me.  I let out a sigh trying to rid my head of all these memories.

It was hard to get rid of them. Even after so many years of doing this, they still haunted my dreams. My head was running like a movie reel, showing memories of every time a man has forced himself on me. More tears ran down my face making it hard to control my shaking. 

“Luck? You okay?” G’s tired voice questioned behind me.

I quickly tried to wipe off my face, “Yea, yea, I’m fine.”

He sat up behind me putting a hand on my chin and turning my head to look at him, “Hey. Why are you crying?”

I tried to give a semblance of a smile, “I just had a nighmare.” 

He frowned moving so he could put an arm around my shoulders, “About what?”

I hesitated slightly looking away from him, “It was really nothing…”

“If you really don’t want to tell me then I won’t force you to,” He said softly. 

I sighed looking back at him, “I just… It was about Snake.”

I could feel him tense slightly but he kept a caring expression, “What about him?”

I tried wiping my face off again without much success, “Um… It was about just after I got kidnapped… the first time he…” 

My hand found it’s way to my slightly bigger stomach. I was three months along now. Three months with a rapist’s baby… I honestly don’t get why G has agreed to help me raise this baby. It’s not even his and he’s willing to be a father for it. Honestly I still don’t get why he loves me in the first place. I haven’t done anything good in his life.

I turned to face him looking at him seriously, “G, do you honestly love me?”

He nodded, “Of course I do. Where is this coming from?”

“Why?” I questioned quietly ignoring his question. “I’ve done nothing but bring problems since you met me. Hell, you didn’t even want me to stay at first. What changed? One day you want me gone and the next you have a crush on me? It makes no sense.”

He frowned at me, “Luck, seriously, where is all this coming from?”

“I’m not good enough for you!” I burst out more tears running down my face rapidly. “You deal with all my problems time and time again but I never do anything right! I almost got Frisk hurt when I came here, I could’ve gotten you into so many fights, hell I got kidnapped, raped, and knocked up with another man’s child! And you’re still willing to stay with me! You always act like I’ve done nothing wrong but I have! I-I… I don’t get how you could love me… I’m just a used up, good for nothing toy.”

He hugged me to him tightly rubbing my back as I began to sob into his shoulder. 

I didn’t want to react like this from a simple dream but to me it was all true. I constantly brought problems and he was always willing to forgive me. He always acted like I was the best thing that could’ve happened to him but I’m not.

Soon enough my sobs were small whimpers. He pulled back guiding my face up to look at him. He gently wiped my tears away.

“Lucky, you seem to only see the bad in you,” He said softly. “I see the way you fit into our family. I see the way you take care of Frisk, Impact, and Arial. I see the way you’re always willing to help us. I see the way you help bring us together. I see the way you constantly put us before your own safety. The only reason you were kidnapped was because he threatened me and Frisk. If we weren’t in the equation you would’ve got rid of him with ease.”

“But-”

“I’m not finished,” He said cutting me off. “You’ve always wanted to protect us. Even when you first came here, you noticed Frisk was hurt before I did. You saved them from getting hurt even worse. You saved Chad and Fae from that Diego kid even when you hadn’t met them yet. You went with a mad man just so Frisk and I wouldn’t be hurt. You found a way to allow me to get to you so I could save you.” He sighed running his hand through my hair, “You may see some broken toy, but I see beautiful, smart, and talented girl who needs to stop seeing what her old parents and Snake saw.”

I swallowed hard before chuckling weakly, “You really are unnecessarily sweet at times.” 

He smiled, “It’s my specialty.”

I smiled at him sadly, “I still don’t get why you’re so willing to raise a child that’s not even yours.”

He chuckled, “Because the mother is you and I want to be here to support you no matter what.” He yawned, “Now can we get back to bed?”

I nodded laying down and cuddling up to him.

G really was better than anything I could’ve hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said next chapter would be gender reveal buuut I had this idea and I really wanted to use it before I forgot it. And I wanted to give time for people to vote still if they wanted to. 
> 
> So far it looks like it's gonna be a girl which I like cause the font name I liked was better for a girl.
> 
> goo.gl/iUFYRg


	26. Gender and name reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky and G find out the baby's gender and reveal it in a fun way.

**Balloon:**

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a3/cd/a5/a3cda59df766a68bcaf461ea82ab52ca.jpg)

 

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. 

I swatted their hands away groaning lightly, “Go away.”

I heard a deep chuckle, “Come on. You don’t want to miss your ultrasound do you?”

My eyes slowly opened to look at G. “But I’m so tired,” I whined childishly.

He smirked, “You can sleep when we get back home. But first we have the ultrasound then we have to go to Toriel’s place so we can tell everyone the gender.”

I chuckled sitting up and stretching, “Fine but remember it was your idea to do the weird balloon thing when you're still putting confetti in it.”

He smiled leaned down to kiss me sweetly, “It’ll be worth it.”

I smiled at him as he pulled back, “Now the challenge of getting up and walking.”

He chuckled helping me stand up, “I don’t see why standing up is such an issue.”

I put a hand on my back, “Because the little monster hurts my back.”

He smiled putting his hands on my stomach, “I swear it’ll be worth it.”

I smiled at him as he ran his hand across my stomach. He’d been doing that a lot lately. We’ve been told it should start kicking around this time so he’s been hoping to feel it. I thought it was really cute.

He sighed contently, “You should get dressed. I’ll be downstairs.”

“Wait!” He stopped in the doorway turning to look at me. I smiled sweetly, “Could we get a milkshake before we go to Toriel’s? I’m really craving one.”

He rolled his eye lights smiling teasingly, “When aren’t you? But yes we can stop after the ultrasound.”

“Thanks!”

He went downstairs and I got dressed slowly. It was surprisingly difficult to move around with this belly. I was 19 weeks along now and finally able to see the gender of the baby. 

G decided it’d be fun to have a little get together and reveal the gender and name in a fun way. He got blue and pink confetti and a cheesy balloon that said ‘He or She? Pop to see!’ on it. I thought it was corny but he looked so excited at the idea so I said okay. 

We had already picked out two names, one for each possibility. He said I could pick any name but I also knew it was a tradition to have a name after some sort of font in his family so I picked two font names.

He wouldn’t tell me but Papyrus said he went on for half an hour about how happy he was I decided to follow with his family’s tradition.

I finally got downstairs where G was waiting. 

He smiled pecking my lips, “You look beautiful.”

I rolled my eyes smiling playfully, “Yea, maternity pants are real sexy.”

He smirked pulling me close, well as close as he can get with my stomach in the way, “You’re always sexy to me babe.”

I chuckled, “Come on Romeo. We’ll be late.”

We got out and into the car, which is another challenge of being pregnant. G started to drive while I hummed to the song on the radio. 

G turned down the radio, “How are you feeling?”

I turned to look at him with a small smile, “Aside from the back pain and not being able to wear the clothes I like, I’m fine.” 

He frowned a bit, “You haven’t been getting much sleep lately. You keep waking up in the middle of the night.”

I frowned before forcing a joking smile, “And here I thought I was being sneaky.”

He gave me a look, “Seriously Luck, are you okay?”

I sighed, “I’ve just been having some bad dreams…”

He frowned, “About him?”

I shrugged, “Some of them… Most of them are about,” I paused not wanting to admit what they were truly about…

He put his hand over mine prompting me to look up at him, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I won’t force you.”

I hesitated, “What if I promise we can talk about it later? After the get together and everything.”

He nodded, “If you want to then sure.”

Soon we pulled up to the clinic and headed inside. We waited in the waiting room patiently until we were called back.

We were now sitting in the back room waiting for the doctor. Soon he came in with a smile.

“It’s good to see you again Charlotte,” Dr Williams said with a smile as he started getting things ready, “How’s everything been?”

I smiled, “It’s been good, aside from a bit of back pain.”

He nodded, “Great! You ready to find out the gender?”

I nodded an excited smile over taking my face, “I’m really excited to know.”

He chuckled, “Okay let’s get started then.”

I pulled my shirt up and my maternity pants down slightly so he could put the gel on my stomach. He turned on the machine and began to move the wand around until a picture of the baby appeared. 

G took hold of my hand making me smile at him but he was still staring at the screen in wonder. 

Dr Williams was moving the wand around and looking at the screen intently, “It looks like it’s a…”

+_+_+_+_+_+

I was sipping my milk shake as we pulled up to Toriel’s house.

G shook his head, “You and milkshakes I swear.”

I stuck my tongue out childishly as we got out. He held my hand as we walked up to the door and into the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room chatting.

Rosie spotted me and rushed over, “Finally!”

I chuckled at her excitement, “Calm down Rosie. It wasn’t that long.”

G leaned down to kiss my cheek, “I’m going to go set up the balloon.”

Rosie made a shooing motion with her hands, “Go away so I can talk to her about girly things!”

G chuckled raising his hands and back up. He went into the kitchen leaving me with Rosie. Rosie grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Toriel and Fae were sitting.

Rosie smiled as we sat down, “So how’d it go?”

“Everything went great! The baby looks perfectly healthy,” I said with a smile.

Fae squealed, “Oh I’m so excited for you! You’re gonna be a mom!”

I chuckled rubbing the back of my head, “It’s still really weird to hear that.”

Toriel chuckled warmly, “You better get used to it. Soon enough you’ll have a beautiful little child calling you mom.”

“Believe me I know.” I rolled my eyes playfully, “G will not shut up about how excited he is. It’s so cute.”

Rosie laughed lightly, “Papy was the same way. He went on for a month about how he would take care of the twins.”

I chuckled, “Sounds like Papyrus. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think G would be so excited about this so soon. I mean he wasn’t exactly happy when he first found out.”

Fae shrugged, “Well I mean neither was anyone else but we’re all excited for you now because it’s what you want to do.”

“Lucky can you come here?!” G shouted from the kitchen.

I smiled at the girls, “Duty calls.” I got up and walked into the kitchen where G was filling the balloon with helium from the small tank we bought, “What’s up?”

He stopped for a second to smile at me, “I’m nearly done. I thought you’d want to be the one to pop it in front of everyone.”

I smiled, “You’re standing up there with me.”

He paused raising a brow at me, “Seriously?”

I nodded rolling my eyes, “You are the dad.”

He paused again staring at me. I was a little worried about his reaction but it was soon chased away by the huge smile that crossed his face.

“It’s so nice to hear you say that.” He said as he tied the balloon off. 

I chuckled, “Well it’s true isn’t it? Besides,” I grabbed his hand for a second smiling at him, “I wouldn’t want anyone else as the father anyway.”

He smiled leaning down to give me a long kiss. He then pulled back tying a string to the end of the balloon and handing me a small thumbtack.

We walked out where everyone was.

“We’re ready.”

They all turned to where we were standing.

I smiled, “Everyone ready?”

Fae nodded as she pulled out her phone to record it, “Let’s go already.”

I chuckled, “Alright everyone should know, pink is girl and blue is boy.”

They nodded watching eagerly.

 

I smiled at G before reaching up and pricking the balloon with the thumbtack. It popped and pink confetti fluttered down beside me and G.

I smiled, “It’s a girl!”

Everyone cheered and came up to hug and congratulate me. 

Fae put the phone near my face, “What do you have to say mama bear?”

I smiled, “I’m so excited to have this child.”

Fae smiled then turned to G, “And what about you proud papa?”

G chuckled, “I’m glad to be having a little girl.” He then turned to smile at me and kiss my cheek, “Hopefully she’ll be just like her mother.”

I blushed a bit and smiled at him, “Hopefully.”

Fae smiled, “So what name did you guys pick out?”

I chuckled, “Nyala.”

+_+_+_+_+

Finally we were back home. It was around 11 o’clock. Frisk went to bed about an hour ago leaving me and G to watch television.

G was lying with his back against the armrest while I laid in front of me on his chest. His arms were wound around me resting on my stomach.

He sighed turning to me, “So you want to finally tell me about these nightmares?”

I chuckled weakly, “I guess I did promise.” I sighed as his hands ran over my stomach, “What if I’m not a good mom?”

He frowned, “What brought this on?”

I hesitated, “The dreams I keep having… are about the day my brother died.” I looked down at his hands not wanting to look at him in case I cried, “It was just another day… We were playing cards and then I suggested we play hide and seek… He was only 3 so he just went along with whatever I said. I was looking for him first… and then I heard gunshots outside and screaming. I looked out the window to see him just… laying in the street with blood coming from his chest. I didn’t know what to do so I just hid in a closet.” I swallowed hard trying to push back the tears fighting in my eyes, “He died on the way to the hospital… I… I should have been watching him better. I should have just played cards. I-”

I was cut off by him turning my head and kissing my lips quickly.

He pulled back to frown at me, “You were 6. You couldn’t possibly have known your dad’s gang was going to have a shootout in the middle of the street. You couldn’t have known your brother was going to go out and get hurt.”

I sighed, “I know but that doesn’t make it any less my fault.”

G smiled at me calmly, “Would your brother really want you to be so hung up over this? Would he want you to be questioning your own parental skills just because of an accident?”

I stared at him for a long moment before shaking my head, “He wouldn’t. He always used to make me smile for stupid reasons.”

G chuckled, “Then he’d want you to smile for him.”

I felt a small jolt go through my stomach right where G’s hand was lying.

G’s whole face lit up, “She kicked.”

I chuckled, “She did and you were the first to feel it.”

He leaned down to kiss me, “I really do love you Luck.”

I smiled, “I love you too G.”

We shared another loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it's a girl! Yay! Sorry for the one person who wanted it to be a boy but 4 votes to 1.
> 
> Also this story will be coming to an end pretty soon I only have 2 parts left. A chapter and then a little Epilogue.


	27. Baby Nyala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G goes out with the guys for a night and Lucky goes into labor.

I smiled at G, “Go. I’ll be fine. Fae, Kaden, and Chad are here if anything happens.”

“But-”

“No buts,” I said cutting off his protests. “You spend all your time with me nowadays. You need to go out and have some guy time.”

He sighed putting his hands on my bulging stomach, “Fine. But I swear if you don’t call me if something happens-”

I kissed him cutting him off, “I will. I promise. Now go!” I said shoving him towards the door. 

He leaned down to kiss me one last time before reluctantly leaving.

I walked in and sat down next to Kaden on the couch, “I swear that guy is too worried over me.”

Fae chuckled as she pressed play on the movie, “He has every right to be. Your due any day now.”

I smiled slightly rubbing my stomach, “I know but he needs to go out with the guys. He was so excited for it until he realized it was near my due date.”

Chad chuckled, “Yea I was on the phone with you when he started telling you about it.”

I rolled my eyes, “He spends way too much time with me anyway.”

Kaden snickered, “Getting bored with him?”

I smirked, “Yea I think I’m switching from skeletons to devils.”

He blushed a bit but laughed, “Yea right. You’re completely in love with that skeleton.”

I rolled my eyes, “Believe me I know. Sometimes I question my judgement.”

Fae scoffed, “Sure you do.”

We then went back to watching the movie. We got about halfway before I had to get up. 

I was in the kitchen getting more popcorn when I felt something drip down my leg. Confused, I looked down before realizing what had happened.

I chuckled awkwardly, “Guys!” I shouted as they were in the living room, “My water just broke!”

I heard silence before footsteps. Soon they were all next to me looking a little panicked.

I rolled my eyes, “Guys!” I shouted over the noise making them quiet. “Kaden go start the car, Fae call G, and Chad make sure I don’t fall over.”

Chad immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his free one. Fae quickly pulled out her phone and started dialing G. Kaden grabbed his keys going out to the front to start the car. 

There was pain that built up suddenly in my lower stomach and back. I gripped to Chad’s hand tightly making him wince. I breathed slowly trying to focus on that more than anything.

Fae finally hung up the phone, “G said he’ll meet us at the hospital.”

I nodded as Kaden came back, “Car’s started. Let’s go.”

Both Chad and Kaden helped me into the back seat with Fae sitting next to me. She grabbed my hands tightly rubbing my back with her other hand. We started our drive as another contraction hit.

I squeezed the life out of Fae’s hand making her wince and let out a small noise of pain. 

I sent her an apologetic smile once it had subsided, “Sorry.”

She rolled her eyes, “Dude, you’re going into labor which must be more painful than you squeezing my hand.”

I swallowed hard as the reality of what was happening finally set in, “I’m going to have to push out a child. Oh god that’s gonna suck!”

Fae chuckles, “It’ll be worth it in the end.”

Chad snickered from the front seat, “You just realized that now. Geez, slow connection there Lucky.”

Another contract hit making me squeeze Fae’s hand again. 

“You are so lucky that I can’t hit you right now.” I mumbled through clenched teeth.

After what seemed like forever we pulled up to the hospital and got inside. They rushed us back to a room. I got changed into a gown and got hooked up to a couple machines. 

Fae was next to me still holding my hand.

I turned to her, “Where the hell is G? He should be here by now.”

She smiled rubbing the back of my hand in a soothing manor, “Kaden’s calling him right now.”

I nodded looking over at the monitor that showed the statistics of the baby.

Soon there was knock on the door and the skeleton monster stepped through the door.

“What took you so long?!” I snapped as he came to sit where Fae was.

He gave me an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. The traffic here was ridiculous.”

I huffed at him but I could feel my fight fade at the caring and nervous expression on his face, “You better be sorry.”

He leaned over kissing my lips lightly, “How’s everything been so far?”

I smiled betraying my poorly displayed angry act, “They just gave me my epidural about 10 minutes ago. We’re just waiting for the doctor to come in.”

After a short time of talking, a male doctor came in, “Hello! I’m Dr Franklin, I’ll be helping you deliver today.”

I smiled at him, “I’m Charlotte.”

“G.”

He nodded looking at the monitor that showed statistics, “You’re coming along really fast. We’ll go ahead and start getting things set up.”

+_+_+_+

“Alright one more big push!”

I took a deep breath in holding it and pushing. Finally I heard the joyous sound of a baby crying. 

He handed me her wrapped up in a towel. I smiled looking down at her. My baby… my little Nyala. She had hair scattered on her head that was a black color like Snake’s but she had my pale skin.

Dr Franklin smiled, “Have a name for this little cutie?”

I nodded, “Nyala.”

He chuckled, “Such a pretty name, perfect for such a pretty little girl.”

Soon it was just me and G alone in the room with our little girl.

I smiled down at her peaceful sleeping face, “She’s so precious.” 

My voice was a whisper not wanting to risk waking her up.

“Yea. She looks a lot like you,” G whispered his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

I smiled up at him, “Thank you G.”

He chuckled, “For what? I almost missed this.”

My smile turned soft and loving, “For everything. For giving me a second chance at being happy. I spent 3 years on the street… I thought I was going to stay like that forever. Moving from place to place, always stealing, and never happy. But all because you caught me that one night, I got to live happily again. I got to be normal and do things a teenager would do. I got to go to school, I got to have friends, heck I even got to go to a party even if it was awful. And…” I trailed my eyes drifting over his face. “I got to fall in love. And even if it’s been an uphill battle to get to this point. I’m glad it was you that caught me that night.”

He smiled softly at me putting a hand on my cheek, “It’s not like you haven’t repaid me. Before you came along, my life was the same thing day in, day out. I would go to work, I’d take care of Frisk, and I’d occasional hang out with my friends… but when I met you, you seemed to take my mundane life and turn it on it’s head. In the span of a day you managed to get into a fight with some criminal for saving Frisk. I got to save you, which for some reason I loved to do.” He ran his hands through my hair, “I liked being the hero for you. I liked seeing you so thankful, I liked when you would be relieved when I showed up. Like after the halloween party when I showed up, you looked so happy and thankful. You made me fall in love within a month of meeting you. You’re so sweet and kind, even if you don’t realize it. And even though you think you’re not good enough for me, I will spend the rest of our lives proving that you are. I promise you that.”

I smiled lovingly at him as tears dripped from my eyes, “I love you so much G.”

He kissed my lips lightly, “I love you more Lucky.”

Everything leading up to this, had definitely been worth it.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

“Lucky! She’s pulling my hair again!” Frisk’s voice shouted from the living room.

I sighed putting the dishes into the strainer and grabbing a dish towel. I walked into the living room seeing Nyala pulling at Frisk’s hair.

“Nyala.” Her bright green eyes turned to me. “What have I said about pulling on Frisk’s hair?”

Nyala pouted slightly but let go. Frisk immediately jumped up walking to my side. 

“She’s a nightmare,” Frisk said with a shudder.

I chuckled, “That’s my daughter you're talking about bucko. And besides it’s your fault for growing your hair out.”

They stuck their tongue out at me before walking to the front door, “I’m going to see MK.”

“Be back before dinner!” I yelled as the door closed.

I looked back over at my daughter who was looking at me with her famous puppy dog face, “What is it Nyala?”

She giggled cutely, “Can I play with your hair mommy?”

I smiled glancing back at the few dishes I had left, “Sure. I could use a break from the dishes.”

I came over and sat down on the floor. Nyala got behind me, took my hair out of it’s ponytail, and got to work on brushing it. While I used to like having my hair down, I had to put up nowadays. It was either that or cut it and there was no way I was parting with my long hair. It took me years to get it to my lower back.

Nyala was putting clips in my hair. Rosie had gotten a big set of them for her on her fourth birthday. She had so many clips and bows, even a little kid sized brush. 

It was hard to believe that Nyala was 4 years old already. It seemed like just yesterday she was born. And Frisk was 14. God, that made me feel old. 

I heard a car pull up and so did Nyala because she gasped and dropped the clip she was holding, “Daddy’s home!”

I chuckled as she rushed to the door as it opened. G walked in smiling at the sight of the little girl.

She reached her arms up and he picked her up immediately, “Hey there Nyala.”

She giggled, “Hi daddy!”

I smiled at the sight. While Nyala wasn’t biologically G’s kid, he took his dad role very seriously. And she was a daddy’s girl in return. He was wrapped around her little finger. If I said no to something she would run to daddy and do her little puppy dog eyes until he came in and tried to convince me to say yes.

G finally looked over at me and burst out laughing, “Nyala, did you do your mommy’s hair again?”

Nyala nodded proudly, “Doesn’t she look pretty?”

G smiled at her, “Mommy always looks pretty.”

And as always I still blushed at the compliment. 

Even after five years of being with G, I still wasn’t immune to his simple charms. And he still complimented me daily and always made sure I knew that he loved me. He constantly gave little speeches about why he loved me. Though he made the one for his proposal longer and even more special.

That’s right, G and I got married 2 years ago. The ceremony was beautiful. Rosie was my maid of honor, with Fae, my mom, and Kaden’s girlfriend Nicole as my bridesmaids. G’s friend Grillby had been his best man while Papyrus, Chad, and Kaden were his groomsmen. I can remember the look on his face as he saw me in my long dress. And of course our little flower girl was Nyala and Impact was our ring bearer.  

He chuckled obviously noting my red cheeks, “So what else did you do today sweetheart?”

“Before you start your lovely conversation, “ I chimed in, “Mind helping your very pregnant wife off the floor?”

Oh yea that’s the thing I was forgetting. I was 7 and half months pregnant with our second child. It was a boy this time and I let G pick the name since I picked Nyala’s. He picked the font name Ravie. I thought it was really cute. 

He set Nyala down before walking over and helping me stand, “Sorry babe.”

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him anyway, “Admit it, you like Nyala better than me.”

G laughed hugging his arms around my waist, “While she’s my little princess, you are my angel and I love you both equally.”

I chuckled leaning up to kiss him quickly, “Nice save casanova. Anyway, I have to finish the dishes and start dinner.”

He looked around for a moment, “Where’s Frisk?”

I rolled my eyes, “Where do you think they are?”

“MK’s house. Did they run away from Nyala again?” He questioned with an amused grin.

I nodded, “She was pulling their hair. I tried to tell them it was their fault for growing it out but they just stuck their tongue out at me. They also called our daughter a nightmare.”

He scowled a bit, “I’ll be sure to have a word with them.”

I shook my head hitting his arm lightly, “Leave the kid alone. They’re a growing teenager, it’s normal for them to dislike their younger sibling.”

“That doesn’t mean they should get away with calling my princess a nightmare.”

I gave him a look, “Oh hush. You called her annoying when she was a baby.”

Nyala gasped, “Daddy! That’s mean!”

G immediately rushed over to pick her back up, “I’m sorry princess. But you wouldn’t let daddy get any sleep.”

Nyala crossed her arms over her chest with a pout, “It’s still mean.”

I chuckled going into the kitchen and starting to finish the last five plates I had.

“Oh I almost forgot. I invited Papyrus and Rosie over for dinner tonight,” G said from the doorway.

I scoffed turning my head to look at him, “Are you kidding me? When did you invite them?”

He smiled sheepishly, “Last week.”

I glared at him over my shoulder, “Seriously? You’re just telling me now?”

He walked over hugging his arms around my middle and placing his hands on my round belly, “I’m sorry. It completely slipped my mind.” I still glared at him making him smirk. He lean his head into the crook of my neck kissing my soft spot.

I could feel myself immediately caving as he leaned up to hover near my lips.

I pursed my lips in slight fustration, “I hate you sometimes, you know that right?”

He chuckled, “Yea I know. I really am sorry though.”

I sighed in defeat, “When are they coming over?”

“Soon. Rosie said she’d help with dinner.”

I nodded, “Good because I’m going to need help.”

“Daddy!” Nyala shouted from the living room. “Come play dolls with me!”

G groaned burying his face into my neck, “I swear that girl and dolls.”

I smiled kissing his cheekbone, “Forget your masculinity and go play with your daughter.”

He sighed, “Such a chore.”

He walked with his head down overdramatically into the livingroom.

I quickly finished the last dish and walked back to the living room. I smiled softly at the sight of G playing with two Barbie dolls while Nyala held the two Ken dolls.

My first family may have not been great but… this one is definitely much better and so worth the wait. How did I get here you may ask?

Well it all started when I was caught by a bad boy skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! It's finally over! Yay!
> 
> I wanted to sincerely thank all of you guys for helping me to complete a story for the first time. In my two years of writing I had never been able to find the motivation to complete any of the stories I started so thank you so much for reading and commenting and giving me that motivation. 
> 
> I know you're all a little sad to see this story go (At least I hope you are), but I will be writing more stories. I already have one planned to take the place of this one in my writing time. It's another original story to go along with I think I'm in love with my teddy bear. 
> 
> Also I am not planning a sequel as of this moment but that doesn't mean I won't change my mind later on. Again thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
